She Is My Girl, Isn't She?
by Aprili
Summary: "Gadis kecil itu putriku, kan?" Rose memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa. "Putrimu? Omong kosong macam apa itu!" Tetapi pria itu tak mengubah ekspresi kosong di wajahnya yang dingin itu. Dia masih tetap menatap Rose sama tajamnya. "Gadis yang bernama Thea itu, dia putriku, kan?" ulangnya. / Mind to Read?
1. Chapter 1

**She Is My Girl, Isn't She?**

* * *

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling ©**

**Note : I decided to re-write this fan fiction because of some personal reasons.**

**I hope you guys can enjoy this one.**

* * *

Scorpius membanting tubuhnya sembarangan di ranjangnya. Tidak peduli dengan tampangnya yang kacau padahal dia baru saja selesai mandi. Ternyata mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin tidak serta merta meluruhkan semua pikiran-pikiran dalam kepalanya yang menghantuinya semalaman. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya hingga matahari kembali menyembul dari balik bukit. Dan jujur saja, terjaga sepanjang malam membuat kepalanya sakit bukan main. Tetapi otaknya tak mau berhenti, terus berputar-putar memikirkan tentang apa yang dilihatnya kemarin sore saat dia baru saja menyelesaikan bisnisnya dengan penyihir Amerika.

Tidak, dia pasti salah lihat. Atau mungkin dirinya sajalah yang terlalu berprasangka. Tetapi, dia memang melihatnya. Gadis kecil itu, mungkin berumur delapan atau sembilan tahun, berjalan ke luar dari toko pakaian bersama wanita itu. Dan gadis kecil itu memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan ibu. Ya, ibu. Dia mungkin tidak mendengarnya—dia berdiri agak jauh dari mereka saat itu—tetapi dia bisa membaca gerakan bibir gadis kecil itu, yang jelas-jelas membentuk satu suku kata. Ibu. Demi Salazar, dunia pasti sudah gila.

Namun, tidak cukup sampai di situ, gadis kecil itu sungguh… mirip dengannya. Rambut pirang platina, wajah kurus, dagu runcing, bentuk hidung, bibir, semuanya kecuali matanya, mata gadis kecil itu berwarna _hazel_ bukan abu-abu seperti miliknya.

Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang, mengingatkannya akan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu. Malam terakhir saat dia dan wanita itu bertugas sebagai delegasi Kementrian Sihir Inggris dalam sebuah Konferensi Tingkat Tinggi Sihir ke 7092 di Vienna. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa setelah meneguk berbotol-botol Wiski Api seorang diri. Dan saat paginya, dia terbangun di kamar hotelnya dan menemukan sebuah gelang dengan _charm _berbentuk huruf R dan W di balik selimutnya.

Tidak mungkin—

Dia tidak tahan lagi. Scorpius bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia menjangkau tongkatnya yang tergeletak di atas meja lampu tidur, melambaikannya untuk membuat sebuah mantel hitam panjang keluar dari lemarinya lalu ber-Apparate. Dia muncul di depan sebuah rumah di Ottery St Catchpole. Rumah itu bergaya tudor dan tampak hangat meskipun tertutup salju di beberapa bagian atapnya. Scorpius menggeser pagar rendah di depannya lalu melewati pekarangan rumah yang penuh dengan tanaman beraneka jenis, jembalang-jembalang kecil yang bersembunyi di rerumputan _rhododendrom_ yang kini berwarna putih tertutup salju, melompat ke sana-kemari saat dia melewatinya.

Sebelum dia mengetuk pintunya, dia menghela napas. Sudut matanya menangkap garis bukit di sebelah barat, bukit yang menyembunyikan The Burrow di baliknya. Ya, The Burrow yang pasti selalu ramai setiap libur natal seperti sekarang ini, saat semua kerabat Weasley berkumpul di sana. Tetapi, wanita itu sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ada di sana. Dan jika dia tidak salah lihat, atau jika wanita itu belum pindah, dia pasti ada di Kanada sekarang.

Scorpius mengalihkan tatapannya ke pintu kayu besar di hadapannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih pegangan besi di hadapannya. Dinginnya besi yang menyentuh kulitnya menghantarkan aliran beku di sekujur sensor motoriknya, sambil setengah meruntuki kebodohannya karena tanpa pikir panjang langsung ber-Disapparate di depan rumah ini, dia akhirnya tetap mengetukan pegangan itu dan membuat suara benturan logam yang cukup keras.

Dan tak lama, seorang pria membuka pintu untuknya. Dia mengernyit begitu melihat Scorpius Malfoy berdiri di depan pintunya subuh-subuh begini.

"Ada apa, Scorp?" tanyanya alih-alih mengucapkan salam, dan pria itu juga tidak menyembunyikan nada heran yang kental dalam suaranya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya masih di Kanada?"

"Aku.. Aku baru saja pulang semalam. Ada yang perlu kuberitahu padamu, Al," jawab Scorpius, wajah dinginnya terlihat tegang.

Albus untuk sesaat terlihat bingung, mata hijaunya menyipit tajam tetapi dia lalu menggeser tubuhnya, membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Masuklah!"

Scorpius mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati Al. Dia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tamu yang hangat itu. Sementara, itu Al melambaikan tongkatnya untuk menyalakan perapian dan membuat dua gelas serta sebotol _brandy_ keluar dari lemari penyimpanan. Dia lalu duduk di kursi berlengan yang berada di sebelah perapian, di hadapan kursi yang diduduki Scorpius.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Al sambil menuangkan _brandy _ke gelas Scorpius. Scorpius menerima gelas yang disodorkan Al dan langsung menegaknya habis.

"Rose.. Dia—Apa kau, keluargamu.. Apa kalian sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kabar mengenai Rose selama ini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Air muka Al langsung berubah keruh begitu mendengar nama Rose disebut. Dan tak perlu penjelasan lebih untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"Apakah kalian punya spekulasi mengapa Rose tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pergi?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

Al menggeleng. "Entahlah, selain surat yang ditinggalkannya saat dia pergi, kami tidak punya penjelasan lain. Sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu, dia hanya mengirimi kami beberapa surat, dan itu pun isinya tidak pernah panjang, hanya menginformasikan keadaannya tetapi tidak pernah menjelaskan di negara mana dia tepatnya berada. Tetapi, setelah suratnya yang datang dua tahun yang lalu, dia tidak pernah menghubungi kami lagi. Burung hantu yang kami gunakan untuk mengiriminya surat pun selalu kembali dengan surat yang masih terikat di kakinya. Entahlah, mungkin dia pergi ke luar benua dan selalu berpindah-pindah tempat."

Scorpius menghela napas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau jauh-jauh ber-Apparate dari Kanada, mengetuk pintu rumahku, dan menanyakan hal-hal mengenai Rose. Apa kau punya informasi dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Al. "Oh, atau.. atau kau menemukannya? Kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia di Kanada?"

Scorpius tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Jawab aku, Scorp! Kau benar-benar menemukannya, kan?!" Al menuding Scorpius dengan jarinya. "Dimana dia?!"

Scorpius untuk kesekian kalinya kembali menghela napas. "Ya, aku melihatnya, Al," jawabnya perlahan. "Di sebuah kota kecil di selatan Kanada. Dan… dan dia bersama seorang anak perempuan yang memanggilnya ibu."

"Ibu?! Tapi—Ibu? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Reaksi terkejut Al tidak jauh dari perkiraan Scorpius. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika mendengar keluargamu, yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ada kabarnya, tiba-tiba saja dikabarkan sudah memiliki seorang anak.

"Kau pasti tidak serius? Maksudku, mana mungkin. Aku yakin dia punya alasan yang tepat untuk menghilang dan pergi, seperti di dalam suratnya. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain dan berjanji akan kembali pulang setelah semua urusannya selesai, walaupun harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Tapi.. tapi, kalau dia menikah dan punya anak, dia pasti memberitahu kami. Dia memang harus memberitahu kami!"

Al berdiri dari kursi, napasnya memburu seakan baru berlari menempuh jarak berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Dia menatap api dalam perapian yang menjilat-jilat udara. Informasi yang didapatnya dari Scorpius tak bisa diterima akal sehatnya. Demi Celana Merlin, bagaimana—bagaimana bisa Rose melakukan semua ini kepada keluarganya sendiri?

Al lalu berbalik dan kembali duduk, mengatur napasnya, dan kemudian kembali mengkonfrontasi Scorpius, dia bertekad untuk dapat penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya? Dan bagaimana penjelasannya atas semua ini?"

"Aku tidak menemuinya, Al. Aku hanya melihatnya… Saat itu, aku baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah minum bersama dengan rekanan bisnisku. Dan kemudian aku melihatnya, dia dan anak kecil itu.. mereka baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian. Aku berusaha mengejar mereka tapi mereka sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang, mungkin mereka langsung naik bis atau.. ya, mereka bisa kemana saja, tapi..."

Scorpius membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Dia menatap Al sambil mengangkat bahunya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Memaksanya menggali setiap memori yang dia punya tentang wanita bersurai merah itu. Membuatnya berspekulasi lebih jauh tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena walau dia tidak tahu apa, dia tahu ada rantai yang terputus, bagian cerita yang hilang. Yang menghubungkannya secara langsung dengan Rose, dengan anak perempuan yang dilihatnya memanggil Rose dengan sebutan ibu itu. Yang mungkin saja adalah jawaban dari semua ini.

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin salah, mungkin anak perempuan yang kau lihat bukan anaknya," kata Al lagi, berusaha untuk berpikiran positif.

Scorpius menggeleng perlahan. "Entahlah, Al. Aku.. aku merasa bahwa anak perempuan itu memang anak Rose. Dan dia, anak perempuan itu, dia.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, sungguh, tapi ini tidak mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan, aku—" dia menghentikan kalimatnya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya menjelaskannya?

"Apa? Kau apa?!"

"Anak perempuan itu mirip sekali denganku."

* * *

Hari ini pekerjaannya berakhir lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Dia mengganti seragamnya lalu bergegas untuk pulang, ya tidak ke rumah sebenarnya, dia harus menghadiri pertunjukkan balet putrinya hari ini. Sementara papan namanya diganti, dia melambai kepada temannya yang sekarang menggantikannya di belakang meja kasir saat mendorong pintu kaca di depannya.

"Hey!" sapa seorang pria begitu melihatnya keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu. Napasnya yang berkeretak berkilauan seperti jaring laba-laba di udara yang dingin sementara mata hitamnya yang tajam menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Kau menungguku?" tanyanya.

"Ya.. kurasa lebih baik kita datang bersama," kata pria itu lalu memimpinnya ke sebuah sedan volvo hitam yang diparkir di pinggir jalan, pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan saat pria itu menutup pintu di sampingnya, dan kemudian berjalan cepat mengitari bagian depan mobil, dan saat berikutnya pria itu sudah duduk di belakang kemudi, di sampingnya.

"Dave, kau tahu. Kau bisa langsung ke sekolahnya Thea. Kau kan jadi buang jalan kalau harus menjemputku dulu begini. Aku bisa naik bus," katanya.

"Tak apa, Rose. Lagipula kita masih punya lima belas menit lagi sebelum pertunjukkannya dimulai," jawab Dave sambil mengerling arloginya sesaat.

Rose membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah mengajukkan pengunduran dirimu?" tanya Dave lagi.

Rose menggeleng. "Belum, kurasa aku akan melakukannya besok. Hari ini Jennifer berulang tahun, aku hanya tidak ingin merusak atmosfer dengan mengajukan pengunduran diriku hari ini."

"Oh, begitu. Kau ini.. novelmu laku keras. Untuk apa lagi bekerja sebagai kasir di restoran cepat saji itu?"

"Jangan begitu.. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dulu, pekerjaan sebagai kasir itulah yang menghidupiku dan Thea," katanya sambil tersenyum kepada pria itu.

Dave tertawa mendengarnya. Yang dikatakan wanita di sampingnya itu mengingatkannya akan pertemuan mereka sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu putri dari wanita itu baru berusia lima tahun. Malam itu malam natal. Dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan _meeting_ dengan kliennya saat melihat seorang gadis kecil menangis di sudut jalan, di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di malam natal, sambil memanggil-manggil nama ibunya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana dia harus merayu gadis kecil itu dulu agar berhenti menangis hingga akhirnya bisa menjelaskan seperti apa ciri-ciri ibunya dan dimana dia tinggal. Butuh waktu berjam-jam sampai akhirnya dia bisa menemukan rumah mereka dan beberapa jam lagi untuk menunggu Rose yang juga masih mencari Thea di pusat pertokoan kota.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat gadis kecilmu itu mengenakan rok _tutu _merah jambunya," katanya tanpa sadar saat mengingat pertemuan mereka.

Rose ikut tertawa. "Iya, dia cemberut setengah mati saat pembagian kostum. Dia benci sekali warna _pink_. Entahlah, saat yang lain suka warna-warna pastel seperti itu dia justru membencinya."

"Thea hanya suka hijau, hitam, dan perak. Astaga, baru kali ini aku menemui anak perempuan seperti dia. Dan masalahnya, dia sama sekali tidak _tomboy_."

Rose tidak ikut tertawa bersama Dave kali ini. Hijau dan perak. Juga hitam. Dia tahu persis dari mana putrinya mewarisi warna kesukaannya itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya dia memikirkannya. Pria itu. Keluarganya. Kampung halamannya.

"Rose?"

Dia tersentak mendengar pria lain di sampingnya memanggil namanya. Dan kemudian saat dia melempar tatapannya keluar jendela, dia sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di parkiran sekolah putrinya.

"Ayo, pertunjukkannya pasti segera dimulai," kata Dave. Rose mengangguk lalu membuka pintu di sampingnya.

* * *

Scorpius memasukkan tongkatnya ke balik mantelnya setelah ber-Disapparate di samping sebuah kedai _corn dog_ yang tutup di persimpangan jalan. Al yang ikut bersamanya mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru jalan yang tertutupi salju tebal. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintasi jalanan yang licin dan beku, walau begitu jalur _tram _seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan ekstremnya cuaca yang melanda hampir seluruh belahan utara bumi.

"Di sini kau melihatnya?" tanyanya.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Ya, mereka saat itu baru saja keluar dari toko yang ada di seberang jalan itu."

Al menatap toko pakaian yang ditunjukkan Scorpius lalu kembali berpaling ke arahnya. Dia mengeluarkan piranti elektronik Muggle dari dalam jaket yang dikenakannya lalu mulai memainkan jarinya di atas layarnya. "Kota ini berpopulasi sekitar sepuluh ribu jiwa, luasnya sekitar—hanya separuh dari London, dan sekarang kita sedang berdiri tepat di pusat kotanya," katanya membaca apa yang ditemukannya di internet. Dia lalu menatap gedung kantor pemerintahan di bagian jalan yang lain, seolah memastikan informasi yang baru di dapatkannya itu.

"Kawasan pemukiman banyak terdapat di sebelah barat dan timur kota, sementara kawasan utara adalah pusat industri dan hutan-hutan pinus. Sebaiknya kita berpencar, kau.. kau ke timur dan aku akan menelusuri kawasan barat. Bagaimana?"

"Al, kurasa sebaiknya aku saja yang mencarinya sendiri.. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini adalah kepentinganku."

Al menyipitkan matanya. "Kepentinganmu? Dia itu sepupuku. Apa menurutmu aku tidak punya hak untuk menemuinya juga?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku," Scorpius menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, jika kau dan Rose, maksudku, jika anak perempuan itu memanglah anak kalian, aku juga ingin melihat keponakanku."

"Tetapi jika anak itu benar-benar adalah anakku, aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Rose menyembunyikannya dari kita semua," kata Scorpius tiba-tiba. Pikirannya memang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam itu. Dan tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini daripada mencari tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, aku jauh lebih tidak mengerti lagi mengapa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau telah meniduri sepupuku," cibir Al saat berpaling untuk menatap sebuah _tram _yang penuh dengan penumpang melintasi jalur khususnya.

Scorpius meliriknya sebal. Al sudah memukulnya tadi, mereka juga sempat berduel saat dia memberitahunya mengenai hal ini, apakah semua itu masih tidak cukup?

"Baik, mari berhenti berspekulasi atau aku akan kembali mengangkat tongkatku ke arahmu. Beri aku kabar kalau kau ada apa-apa," kata Al. Dia lalu kembali ber-Apparate. Scorpius menatap udara kosong tempat Al berputar dan menghilang barusan. Dan tidak seperti Al, dia memutuskan untuk memulainya dengan berjalan kaki. Dia berjalan di depan estalase toko pakaian tempat dia melihat Rose. Di depannya terpajang manekin-manekin anak kecil dengan pakaian dan sepatu balet.

Apa kemarin mereka membeli rok dan sepatu balet? Apakah anak perempuan itu, apakah anaknya menari balet? Demi Salazar, semua ini sungguh membuatnya gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai kejadian malam itu. Dia tahu dia memang mabuk berat saat itu, tapi setidaknya pasti ada secuil memori yang masih diingatnya jika dia benar-benar melakukan itu dengan wanita itu.

Scorpius lalu mendorong pintu kaca toko itu. Dan melangkah masuk. Penjaga toko yang melihatnya mengernyitkan keningnya, cukup heran karena baru kali ini ada seorang pria, dengan penampilan yang cukup aneh, bermantel panjang berwarna hitam—Scorpius memang tidak mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Muggle dulu tadi—datang ke tokonya.

"Ada bisa kami bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

Scorpius mengangguk. Dan tanpa sadar dia menunjuk rok berwarna silver yang dipajang di estalase.

"Anda mau membelinya rok itu?"

Scorpius kembali mengangguk. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia membelinya. Anak perempuan itu belum tentu anaknya, dan anak perempuan itu juga belum tentu menari balet, tetapi entah mengapa dia ingin sekali melihat anak perempuan itu mengenakan rok silver itu, rok silver yang akan sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya, rambut yang persis sekali seperti miliknya.

Si penjaga toko segera menurukan rok tersebut dari manekin lalu membawanya ke meja kasir. Scorpius mengikutinya dan mengawasi ketika penjaga toko itu mulai membungkus belanjaannya.

"Enam puluh lima dolar sepuluh sen, Tuan," kata si penjaga toko ketika menyodorkan _paper bag _yang berisi rok silver yang dibelinya.

Scorpius merogoh saku mantelnya. Dia tidak ingat apakah dia masih mempunyai sisa uang Muggle di kantungnya. Tetapi begitu membukanya yang ditemukannya hanyalah kepingan-kepingan galleon. _Sial_, desisnya.

"Anda.. apakah Anda penyihir?" tanya si penjaga toko tiba-tiba.

Scorpius tersentak mendengarnya. Dia menatap penjaga toko itu dengan alis terangkat. "Kau.. Bagaimana kau tahu?" dia balas bertanya.

Penjaga toko itu menangguk. Lalu dia merogoh saku belakang roknya dan memperlihatkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Scorpius. "Karena aku juga penyihir, Tuan," balasnya dengan nada yang bersahabat.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku membayarnya dengan _galleon_?" tanya Scorpius.

Penjaga toko itu menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Anggap saja hadiah dariku untuk putrimu."

"Putriku?" ulang Scorpius tanpa sadar.

"Ya, bukankah kau membeli rok itu untuk putrimu? Oh, apa aku salah? Maafkan aku yang—"

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Aku memang membeli ini untuk seorang gadis kecil, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu dia putriku atau bukan," potongnya. Scorpius tanpa sadar sudah berbicara terlalu banyak. Tak seharusnya dia malah bercerita mengenai masalahnya kepada penjaga toko yang kebetulan juga adalah penyihir ini. Tapi.. sudah terlanjur basah, bukankah lebih baik mandi sekalian?

"Kemarin, aku melihat ada seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sepertiku bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut merah. Wanita itu juga berlogat Inggris. Apa mereka sering ke berbelanja di sini?

"Oh, mereka. Mereka beberapa kali belanja di tokoku ini. Anaknya memang menari balet. Dan setiap kali mereka butuh sepatu baru atau rok untuk pementasan mereka pasti mengunjungi tokoku. Kalau tidak salah, anak perempuan itu dipanggil dengan nama Thea," jelas si penjaga toko itu.

"Thea?" dia mengulang penyebutan nama itu. Thea. Nama sederhana itu entah mengapa terdengar hangat di telinganya.

"Oh iya, wanita itu juga pernah mengatakan kalau dia bekerja sebagai kasir di salah satu toko restoran cepat saji dengan lambang M berwarna kuning," tambah si penjaga toko.

"Restoran cepat saji?"

Si penjaga toko mengangguk. "Iya, sayangnya aku tidak tanya restoran yang di sebelah mana. Ada banyak restoran cepat saji dengan merek dagang itu di kota ini."

Informasi ini sungguh tidak diharapkannya. Satu langkah lebih dekat dengan apa yang dicari. Setidaknya dia punya sedikit petunjuk bagaimana dia harus memulai pencarian ini. "Terima kasih," katanya tulus kepada si penjaga toko.

Si penjaga toko itu mengangguk kepada Scorpius yang sudah mencapai pintu toko, tidak sabar memulai pencarian dengan informasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir lima restoran cepat saji dengan lambang M berwarna kuning yang dimasukinya, tetapi wanita yang dicarinya belum juga ditemukannya. Dia juga sudah mengirim patronus kepada Al untuk memberitahukan informasi ini, tetapi Auror itu malah harus segera kembali ke Inggris karena munculnya segerombolan perampok yang mengaku-aku sebagai Pelahap Maut. Maka, sekarang dia harus mencari seorang diri sampai dia menemukan wanita itu atau sampai Al selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Ini adalah restoran keenam yang dimasukinya, dan karena dia juga mulai kelaparan. Dia saja sampai lupa kapan terakhirnya kalinya dia makan karena sejak dia melihat wanita itu kemarin dulu tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipikirkannya selain status anak perempuan yang bersama wanita itu.

Maka setelah memastikan tidak ada papan nama Rose Weasley di meja kasir. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk memesan makanan. Dia mengelurkan dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang Muggle dengan pecahan besar untuk membayar, setelah dari toko pakaian balet itu dia akhirnya pergi ke bank sihir setempat untuk menukarkan beberapa _galleon_nya dengan uang Muggle karena tidak mungkin dia bertemu dengan penyihir terus di sepanjang pencariannya ini. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya sambil menunggu _burger _kejunya. Dan saat dia melakukannya, dia mendengar sesuatu yang hampir saja membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Iya, ini punya Rose.. Astaga, bagaimana bisa tertinggal di sini?" kata seorang pelayan di balik meja kasir. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang terlihat seperti piranti elektronik Muggle yang sering digunakan Al.

"Anak itu.. haduh, bisa-bisanya dia menggeletakan ponselnya sembarangan. Baik, sini berikan padaku. Akan kuantar ke rumahnya setelah aku menyelesaikan _shift_ku," kata si kasir yang melayaninya.

"Maaf, apa-apa yang kalian bicarakan adalah seseorang yang bernama Rose Weasley?" dia akhirnya menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, apa Anda mengenal Rose?" tanya si pelayan yang memegang benda bernama ponsel itu. _"Sir_?" tambahnya setelah menyadari aksen Inggris kental yang digunakannya.

Scorpius mengangguk cepat. "Ya, saya mengenalnya. Apakah saya bisa menemuinya sekarang?"

Kasir itu tersenyum. "Sayang sekali. Sejak hari ini dia berhenti bekerja di sini, dia baru saja pulang setelah mengajukan pengunduran dirinya."

Scropius berdecak pelan. Tapi tidak, dia pasti akan menemukannya. "Apa Anda bisa memberitahu saya dimana dia tinggal?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, tapi Anda siapa? Saya rasa saya tidak punya hak untuk memberitahu mengenai privasi Rose kepada orang asing."

"Tapi saya suaminya!" serunya tidak sabaran. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan bagaimana tanggapan Rose kalau tahu bahwa dia mengaku-aku menjadi suaminya. Dia hanya ingin menemukan wanita itu secepatnya dan mencari tahu jawaban-jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala saat ini. Lagipula jika anak perempuan itu memang anaknya. Dia akan membawa mereka berdua kembali ke Inggris lalu setelahnya dia akan meminta Rose untuk menikah dengannya. Jadi tidak akan ada bedanya jika dia memanggil Rose sebagai istrinya sekarang.

"Tapi.."

"Saya mohon, tolonglah saya. Saya perlu bertemu dengannya, dengan anak kami, saya perlu menyelesaikan masalah saya dengannya," potongnya cepat sebelum kasir itu sempat menyangkal omong kosongnya.

Kasir itu tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dan kemudian pesanan Scorpius sudah siap. Dia mengulurkan nampan berisi makanan cepat saji yang dipesan Scorpius lalu membuka mulutnya, "Baiklah, sekarang nikmati dulu makanan Anda dan tunggulah. Saya harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya dulu sebelum bisa membawa Anda menemui Rose."

Scorpius mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu mengambil nampan pesanannya dan mencari tempat untuk makan dan menunggu.

* * *

Scorpius mengetuk-etukan jemarinya di meja sambil memandangi arloginya. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia menunggu dan kasir itu masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Dia lalu menghirup kopi dari cangkir keempat yang baru saja dipesannya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika dia mengimperius kasir itu tadi. Dan saat dia mulai tergoda untuk memainkan tongkatnya yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya, suara bel yang berdering memenuhi seluruh restoran yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

Kasir itu segera membalik papan namanya lalu meninggalkan meja kasir, sementara seseorang menggantikan posisinya. Scorpius menarik napas lega. _Akhirnya…_ desahnya pelan.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, Scorpius sudah berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang beku dengan kasir tadi yang sudah mengganti seragamnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan Scorpius mensyukuri itu. Dia sendiri masih sibuk mencari jawaban dari segala pertanyaan di kepalanya dan tidak berminat untuk mengumbar omong kosong untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang lain.

Kasir itu memimpin ketika mereka berbelok ke arah perumahan yang terlihat cukup mewah di daerah itu. Hanya ada dua baris rumah di lingkungan itu yang saling berhadapan dengan masing-masing baris terdiri dari lima bangunan berlantai tiga. Kasir itu lalu berhenti di depan rumah yang dindingnya tak terplester semen apalagi dicat, melainkan yang dinding bata merahnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Salah satu jendelanya didesain seperti pintu boks telepon merah khas London dan taman kecil di depannya penuh dengan bunga-bunga mawar beraneka warna. Bahkan jika sebelumnya tidak tahu, Scorpius sudah bisa menebak siapa yang tinggal di dalamnya. Dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, rupanya wanita itu tidak benar-benar tidak ingin ditemukan.

Kasir itu mendaki undakan tangga dan menggeser pagar besi yang dicat hitam di depannya. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menekan bel rumah di samping pintunya. Dia menoleh pada Scorpius dan terlihat bingung karena pria itu malah mematung di depan undakan tangga pertama.

Scorpius menggeleng lalu berjalan ke balik pohon oak di pekarangan rumah sebelah. Bayang-bayang kotak pos dan pohon itu sendiri menutupinya. Kasir itu terlihat semakin bingung tetapi belum sempat dia menyuarakan keheranannya, pintu rumah wanita itu sudah terbuka.

Rose Weasley membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum begitu melihat temannya datang. "Jennifer, kau datang!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jennifer mengangguk kaku sambil tetap mengerling ke arah pohon oakdi pekarangan rumah sebelah. Rose ikut mengerling ke arah pohon itu tetapi dia tidak melihat apapun selain bayang-bayang pohon itu sendiri, dia akhirnya kembali menatap Jennifer saat perempuan itu berkata, "Aku.. aku ingin mengantarkan ponselmu yang tertinggal di restoran tadi." Dia lalu mengulurkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih.

"Astaga, terima kasih. Kukira aku sudah kehilangan ini. Aku benar-benar lupa dimana aku meninggalkannya," kata Rose saat menerima ponselnya. Dia tersenyum tulus kepada Jennifer. "Ayo masuk, aku dan Thea baru saja pesan pizza."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku harus segera pulang, Rose. Aku datang hanya untuk mengantarkan itu," Jennifer menggeleng cepat.

"Kau buru-buru sekali."

"Ya, untuk kali ini aku terpaksa menolak tawaranmu. Tetapi lain kali pasti aku akan menagih kau untuk mentraktirku. Kau tak perlu cemas," Jennifer tertawa. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, salam untuk Thea."

Dia lalu berbalik dan menuruni undakan tangga.

"Terima kasih, Jen. Hati-hati di jalan, ya," kata Rose sambil melambai. Jennifer melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat persembunyian pria berpakaian aneh yang tadi mengaku-aku sebagai istri temannya itu.

* * *

"Kau berbohong, ya?" tanya kasir tadi begitu berdiri di depannya. Dia tidak langsung menjawabnya melainkan dia melangkah keluar dari celah yang tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. "Apa sih sebenarnya maumu? Kau pasti ingin berniat jahat pada Rose, kan? Astaga, bodohnya aku yang tertipu dengan omong kosongmu."

"Maaf telah menipumu. Terima kasih karena sudah menunjukkan rumahnya padaku," balasnya enteng. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke sisi lain jalan.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kau pikir kau bisa pergi seenakmu begitu?" teriak si kasir. "Aku masih ingat benar wajahmu. Jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Rose dan Thea, kau pasti akan langsung tertangkap. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!"

Dia berhenti. Bukan takut dengan ancaman kasir itu. Tetapi dia tidak ingin kasir itu memberitahu pertemuannya ini kepada Rose sebelum dia siap untuk menemui wanita itu. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kasir itu. "Saya memang bukan suaminya. Tetapi tak bisakah Anda melihat kemiripan saya dengan putri dari teman Anda itu?"

Kasir itu mengamatinya sekali lagi. Ekspresinya tak terlihat jelas karena kurangnya pencahayaan di jalanan itu, tetapi dia sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan kasir itu. "Lalu mengapa kau repot-repot mencarinya jika kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya kasir itu lagi.

"Karena ada banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum saya benar-benar bisa menemuinya," jawabnya santai. "Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah membantu. Dan saya akan lebih berterima kasih lagi jika Anda tidak menceritakan hal ini kepadanya."

Dia lalu kembali berjalan cepat ke arah pertigaan jalan dan berbelok ke kanan. Meninggalkan kasir tadi dengan mulut ternganga karena tidak habis pikir ada makhluk setidak tahu diri itu hidup di muka bumi ini.

* * *

"Tidak mau!"

"Oh, ayolah Thea sayang. Aku benar-benar harus pergi hari ini. Besok aku janji akan mentraktirmu es krim tapi.."

"Tapi sebelumnya kau janji akan mentraktirku makan es krim hari ini."

Rose akhirnya harus turun tangan. "Thea, Mommy yang akan mengajakmu makan es krim hari ini. Dave benar-benar harus pergi, sayang."

Dave mengerling Rose, berterima kasih karena sudah mendukungnya. Dia lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah spion dan melihat bayangan gadis kecil berambut pirang itu masih mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya di kursi belakang.

"Baiklah, besok tapi kau benar-benar harus menepati janjimu atau aku tidak akan mau lagi bermain monopoli denganmu," kata bocah itu pada akhirnya.

"Loh, bukannya kau yang selalu memintaku main denganmu?" goda Dave.

Thea kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya terlipat kaku di depan dadanya. "Kau menyebalkan, Dave."

"Asterella!" Rose mengingatkan.

Tetapi Dave malah tertawa. "Oh, maafkan aku Tuan Putriku. Bagaimana kalau besok selain makan es krim kita juga menonton film, bagaimana?"

Asterella terlihat sedang memikirkan tawaran itu. "Aku akan menerima tawaran itu hanya jika kau membawakanku sebuket mawar hijau besok," tawarnya.

"Mawar?"

"Ya, Allyson pamer bahwa ayahnya membelikannya sebuket bunga saat pulang kerja. Jadi, aku mau kau besok membawakanku mawar hijau agar aku bisa kembali mengalahkannya kali ini," jelas gadis kecil itu.

Dave menginjak pedal remnya. Mereka memang sudah tiba di depan rumahnya Rose. "Akan kuusahakan," janjinya pada Asterella.

* * *

Rose langsung mengabaikan Dave dan Asterella begitu mereka tiba di depan rumahnya dan menemukan seorang pria bermantel hitam panjang yang berdiri diam di depannya. Dia mengamati pria itu lalu membuka pintu di sebelahnya. Dan begitu mendengar suara sepatunya yang membentur aspal, pria itu menoleh. Dan dia langsung merasakan kakinya bergetar. begitu mengenali wajah pria asing itu. Pria yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak asing buatnya.

"Kau?" desisnya dengan suara tertahan.

* * *

Tatapannya tidak tertuju pada wanita di depannya yang langsung memucat begitu melihatnya. Tetapi pada seorang pria dan gadis kecil berambut pirang platina yang sedang mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka, seperti sedang membuat janji. Senyum di wajah si pria dan ekspresi si gadis cukup membuat hatinya menciut. Siapapun yang melihat kedekatan diantara pria dan gadis kecil itu pastilah mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan ayah dan putri.

"Rose?" pria itu langsung mendekat ke arah wanita di depannya begitu menyadari situasinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke wanita di hadapannya. Napasnya memburu, tetapi juga terasa berat. Bertahun-tahun sudah sejak dia pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, dia juga tidak bisa menentukan apakah dia merindukan wanita dihadapannya itu atau tidak.

Sedangkan wanita itu mengangguk kepada pria yang kini berdiri di sampingnya itu, dia sudah kembali menatap gadis kecil berambut pirang platina yang berdiri bingung di pinggir trotoar. Mengamati penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Rambut pirang platinannya yang panjang, tergerai indah di sisi-sisi wajahnya yang tirus, membingkai dagunya yang runcing. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat kontras dengan warna netranya yang hangat, _hazel._ Gadis kecil itu mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau lumut dan _denim_ berwarna hitam. Melihat bagaimana selera gadis itu dalam berpakaian, dia hampir yakin mengenai status gadis itu.

"Tapi siapa dia? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya pria itu sambil mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah.

"Dave, tolong bawa Thea masuk," kata wanita di hadapannya kepada si pria. Wanita itu lalu merogoh tas tangannya dan menyerahkan kunci rumahnya kepada si pria.

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon, bawa anakku masuk sekarang," ulangnya. Si pria pun akhirnya menuruti keinginan si wanita, dia meraih tangan gadis kecil itu lalu mengandengnya saat melewatinya dan menaiki undakan tangga depan rumah. Mereka masuk dan si pria menutup pintu, menghalangi tatapannya kepada si gadis kecil itu.

Dia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke wanita yang masih mematung di hadapannya. Dia maju selangkah, memperkecil jarak mereka. Dan sebagai respon wanita itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Suaranya tajam dan dingin. Walau begitu, dia masih bisa mendengar adanya getar kecemasan yang terselip di dalamnya. Dan tak ingin berbasa-basi, dia kemudian langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah menghantuinya selama berhari-hari.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**She Is My Girl, Isn't She?**

* * *

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling ©**

**Note : I decided to re-write this fan fiction because of some personal reasons.**

**I hope you guys can enjoy this one.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Gadis kecil itu putriku, kan?"

Rose memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa. Dan suara tawanya melengking dengan ganjil. Dia menghentikan tawa anehnya itu lalu menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya itu dengan tajam. "Putrimu? Omong kosong macam apa itu?!"

Tetapi pria itu tak mengubah ekspresi kosong di wajahnya yang dingin itu. Dia masih tetap menatap Rose sama tajamnya. "Gadis yang bernama Thea itu, dia putriku, kan?" ulangnya.

Rose merasakan perutnya mencelos mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Scorpius Malfoy. Dan jika niatmu muncul di tempat ini hanya untuk melihat-lihat kurasa masih banyak tempat lainnya yang lebih menarik."

Rose lalu beranjak dan melewati Scorpius tetapi Scorpius dengan sigap menangkap tangannya. "Berhentilah berpura-pura, Rose," desisnya. Tetapi Rose tidak menghiraukannya, dia melepaskan tangan Scorpius yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Pergilah dari sini!" serunya saat mendaki undakan depan rumahnya.

"Kau membiarkan orang asing bercengkrama dengan putriku dan kau malah menyuruhku pergi?"

Rose membeku di tempatnya.

"Putriku berhak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Dari keluarga mana dia berasal. Kau.. kau tidak berhak untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran ini darinya," kata Scorpius lagi.

Rose lalu berbalik, kembali menghadap pria itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu secepat itu? Putrimu? Sungguh? Selera humormu ternyata buruk sekali, Malfoy," katanya.

Tetapi Scorpius malah menyeringai saat mendengarnya. "Kau mungkin bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Tapi siapapun yang melihat kami berdua pastilah bisa melihat kemiripan di antara kami. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?"

Rose berkacak pinggang mendengarnya. "Heh, jadi menurutmu hanya Malfoy yang boleh berambut pirang? Sayang sekali, tetapi ada banyak sekali Muggle di dunia ini yang juga berambut pirang."

"Jadi, kau menghina status darah anaku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah putri dari seorang Muggle?" tanya Scorpius tajam. "Hebat sekali, Rose Weasley," tambahnya sambil melemparkan senyum sarkas.

Rose lalu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia menatap Scorpius yang masih menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat membuatnya muak. "Katakan apa maumu dan cepat pergilah dari tempat ini."

* * *

Scorpius tidak langsung menjawab karena dia melihat pintu rumah kembali terbuka. Dan pria asing yang membuatnya cemburu itu keluar dari dalam rumah dan menuruni undakan tangga. Rose pun menoleh saat pria asing itu memanggilnya. Pria itu lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rose seolah tidak ingin dia menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tapi percuma, karena dia punya pendengaran yang cukup baik.

"Siapa sebenarnya orang itu?" tanya pria asing itu dengan setengah berbisik.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti," jawab Rose sambil mengerlingnya. "Pergilah, tak apa. Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Kau yakin?"

Rose mengangguk.

"Maaf aku harus pergi, akan kutelpon kau nanti," bisik pria itu. Pria itu lalu menatapnya tajam seolah mengancamnya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti Rose. Dan itu membuatnya mendengus.

"Baiklah, Dave. Hati-hati ya," balas Rose sambil merengkuh tubuh pria itu sekilas. Pria asing yang bernama Dave itu mengangguk lalu menuruni undakan tangga dan berjalan melewatinya. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam kendaraannya dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Setelah itu, dia kembali berpaling ke wanita di depannya. Yang kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Yang netra _hazel_nya masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Yang tahu segalanya tetapi menolak untuk memberi tahu. Yang memegang kunci gembok dari _rantainya_ yang hilang.

"Pergilah dari sini, Scorpius."

Wanita itulah yang akhirnya memecah keheningan. Tatapannya yang awalnya mengancam kini terlihat melunak. Tak lagi mengancam, melainkan memohon. Ya, wanita itu memohon agar dia pergi. Dan setelah mengatakannya, Rose berbalik dan mendaki undakan tangga terakhir di depan rumahnya. Tetapi baru saja dia akan membuka pintu rumahnya suara kedebuk keras dan pecahan kaca terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Asterella!"

Wanita itu segera menerjang pintu di depannya dan berlari masuk. Dan dia, yang awalnya masih berdiri mematung di pinggir jalan, segera ikut berlari masuk ke dalam rumah yang tuan rumahnya sendiri menolak kehadirannya. Tak peduli diinginkan atau tidak, dia butuh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan napasnya seketika sesak ketika melihat gadis kecil berambut pirang platina terbaring di lantai dengan darah mengucur di pelipisnya. Pecahan kaca-kaca dan beberapa keramik terlihat menutupi lantai.

Rose berlutut di sisi gadis kecil itu, meletakan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Tetapi Scorpius bertindak cepat, dia meraih gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, menarik lengan Rose bersamanya, lalu membawa mereka berdua ber-Apparate bersamanya.

* * *

Dia menatap pintu ruangan penyembuhan yang masih belum terbuka sementara Rose yang duduk di sampingnya masih terisak pelan. Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua telapak tangannya dan bahunya bergerak naik turun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan. Dia sebenarnya lebih memaksudkan kalimat tu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri tetapi Rose juga menoleh saat mendengarnya. Dia balas menatapnya lalu kembali berpaling ke arah pintu ruangan penyembuhan.

Dan tak lama, penyembuh St Monica keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan jubah abu-abu keperakan berlambang rumah sakit sihir Amerika itu terembos di bagian dadanya, dia menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya cepat.

"Itu kecelakaan sihir. Kurasa putri kalian terlalu menahan kekuatan sihirnya sehingga sihir itu malah meledak-ledak tak terkendali," jelas si penyembuh. "Tetapi luka-lukanya tak terlalu serius. Dengan mantra dan ramuan yang telah kami berikan keadaan akan segera membaik. Walau begitu, saya rasa Anda berdua perlu melatihnya untuk mengontrol sihirnya. Karena jika tidak, kekuatan sihir putri kalian yang semakin menguat malah akan berbalik menyerangnya sendiri."

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?" desisnya pelan.

"Kasus seperti ini terjadi jika seorang anak kaget dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan tak terlatih untuk menyalurkan kemampuan sihirnya. Biasanya memang terjadi pada keturunan Muggle yang masih sangat awam dengan sihir, sehingga anak tersebut merasa berbeda dengan lingkungannya dan berusaha melenyapkan kekuatan sihirnya sendiri."

Scorpius menyipitkan matanya, dia lalu menatap Rose dengan tajam. "Kaget dengan sihir?"

"Ya," jawab si penyembuh. "Oh iya, ramuan yang kami berikan mungkin akan membuatnya tertidur sampai besok pagi tetapi itu bukan masalah. Kalian bisa menemuinya sekarang."

Si penyembuh itu pun berlalu sementara asistennya meminta Scorpius untuk mengikutinya dan menyelesaikan masalah administrasi. Sementara Rose masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat putrinya dirawat, Scorpius mengikuti asisten penyembuh itu. Dia melakukan administrasinya dengan cepat dan bergegas ke ruangan putrinya untuk melihat kondisinya. Dia juga butuh penjelasan atas semua ini.

"Dan kau masih akan mengingkarinya, Rose? Apakah kau sungguh setega itu?" tanyanya saat memasuki ruangan dan melihat Rose duduk di samping ranjang pasien putrinya sambil membelai lembut kepala gadis kecil itu.

Rose menatapnya lalu menggeleng. "Aku punya alasan," katanya pelan. Dia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela kaca, air matanya sudah akan menetes dan dia tak ingin menangis di hadapan Scorpius.

Scorpius mendekat. Mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu menyihir sebuah kursi dari ketiadaaan dan duduk di samping ranjang putrinya. Gadis kecil itu terbaring dengan damai dalam tidurnya. Bekas luka kemerahan di pelipisnya sudah mulai mengering. Dan melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa gadis kecil ini memang adalah putrinya. Dia tidak mungkin salah, setidaknya nalurinya pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang jujur.

Scorpius lalu menyapukan tangannya ke kepala gadis kecil itu, membelai helaian rambut pirang platinanya dengan lembut. Bagaimana mungkin gadis kecil ini bukan putrinya, bukankah hanya seorang Malfoy yang memiliki rambut platina seindah ini?

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku apa alasanmu," katanya sambil tetap memandangi putrinya itu dengan haus, seperti… bahkan jika ratusan tahun pun dihabiskannya hanya dengan memandangi putrinya, semua itu tidak akan membuatnya puas.

Rose menarik napas dalam mendengarnya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin bercerita sekarang, namun dia harus melakukannya. Scorpius benar, bagaimanapun juga Scorpius adalah ayahnya dan dia pantas mengetahuinya. Rose berjalan ke arah jendela, membelakangi Scorpius dan putrinya yang cantik, menatap lautan dalam Samudra Pasifik. St Monica memang dibangun di sebuah pulai kecil di Kepulauan Hawaii. Dan pemandangan yang cantik dari setiap jendela di bangsalnya sungguh merupakan obat penyembuh tambahan selain dari ramuan dan mantra-mantra yang diberikan oleh para penyembuh.

"Aku punya seorang putri tapi baru mengetahuinya saat dia sudah sebesar ini. Sedangkan pria asing itu, entah siapa dia, kau membiarkannya menjadi sedekat itu dengan putriku. Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku, Rose?" Scorpius kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak melakukan semua ini untuk kesenanganku," jawab wanita itu. "Apakah menurutmu semua ini juga mudah untukku?" dia balas bertanya.

Scorpius tidak menjawabnya. Tetapi dia berpaling ke arah Rose yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. "Vienna? Apakah malam itu?"

Dan yang ditanya kembali menghela napas lalu mengangguk pelan dalam diam. Dan kejadian sembilan tahun lalu itu kembali terputar di hadapannya.

_o0o_

_"__Aku akan menikahi gadis itu, Weasley. Acara pertunangannya akan berlangsung setelah kita kembali ke Inggris," kata pemuda itu saat mereka saja turun dari kereta. Mereka baru saja kembali dari acara makan malam para delegasi yang diadakan oleh Dewan Keamanan Sihir Dunia._

_"__Jadi, itu hal yang bagus?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu. _

_Pemuda pirang bermata kelabu itu tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya mengerdikan bahunya singkat lalu berjalan di sepanjang peron menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Rose mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dalam diam. Sejuta pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya dan dadanya mendadak sesak dengan perasaan aneh yang seperti menyumpal paru-parunya. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas di tengah-tengah udara musim gugur yang berangin itu._

_Dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Berusaha keras untuk menjejalkan oksigen ke paru-parunya yang sakit sementara wajahnya mulai memanas. Menyadari tak ada suara sepatu bertumit tinggi yang membentur beton keras di belakangnya membuat pemuda itu juga berhenti. Dia berbalik dan melihat gadis yang dari tadi mengikuti langkahnya itu berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah trotoar. _

_Gadis itu lalu mendongak ketika mendengar suara langkah pemuda di depannya yang berbalik, berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu lalu tiba di hadapannya, tepat di hadapannya karena sekarang ujung-ujung sepatu mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan. Dia sudah mengenakan sepatu bertumit tinggi yang membuatnya bertambah tinggi setidaknya tiga inchi tetapi ternyata pemuda itu masih lebih tinggi darinya._

_"__Kau pikir kau siapa? Hah?" tanyanya tajam. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tak terkendali, sementara dadanya semakin sesak dengan gumpalan rasa sakit yang menekan-nekan tulang rusuknya._

_Dan yang ditanya hanya diam. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bodoh sehingga tidak mengenal siapa pemuda itu. Dia jelas kenal pemuda itu. Siapasih memangnya yang tidak mengenal seorang Scorpius Malfoy? Pewaris tunggal dari klan Malfoy?_

_Tak peduli berapa banyak makian yang pernah diteriakkannya pada pemuda itu, berapa banyak kata-kata penyangkalan yang pernah terlontar, tak peduli seberapa keras dirinya menolak perasaan itu, pada akhirnya dia kalah. Dia menyerah dan harus mengakuinya, bahwa dia mencintai pemuda itu. Hubungan mereka memang aneh, tak pernah hangat tetapi tak bisa dibilang dingin. Mereka berciuman di sela-sela perdebatan mereka, tidak peduli bahwa masing-masing dari mereka selalu menganggap yang lain menyebalkan, mereka tidak pernah betah berlama-lama tidak bicara kepada satu sama lain, tidak peduli bahwa setiap pembicaraan mereka selalu diwarnai dengan perbedaan pendapat._

_ "__Merasa dirimu Casanova, eh? Apakah kau sungguh berpikir dirimu sehebat itu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan sekali lagi, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa kendali. Dia sudah lelah mengendalikan dirinya selama ini, dia sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya seorang diri, salahkan jika kali ini dia ingin meluapkan semuanya. Toh, pada akhirnya tetap tak akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuknya bukan?_

_Bagaikan sebuah setelan busana di etalase toko, pemuda ini sudah dilabeli dengan harga. Tetapi sayang, berapapun yang dibayarnya tetap dia tak bisa membawa pulang busana itu, karena ternyata di label itu bukan hanya tertera harga, tetapi juga untuk siapa busana itu dari awal dibuat. Dan bukan untuknya, Scorpius Malfoy dari awal memang tak pernah dimaksudkan untuknya._

_Dan kemudian air matanya meleleh. Berjatuhan di pipinya dan berlarian menuju bumi, seolah memaksa bumi juga ikut merasakan sakit hatinya. Dia berusaha menahan dirinya, tetapi ternyata dia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dia sama sekali tak punya kekuatan untuk menahan tangisnya meledak. Dia terlalu lelah._

_Bahunya sudah mulai berguncang tak terkendali dan lututnya terasa lemas, tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya sendiri. Bumi seperti berputar di sekelilingnya, sementara angin musim gugur yang dingin seolah meneriakinya, ikut menghujam ketidaktahuan dirinya. Namun kemudian lengan pemuda itu menariknya dalam pelukannya. Pemuda pucat yang dulu sering dihinanya sebagai setengah albino itu merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan kedua lengan kekarnya. _

_Dan dia? Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis sepertinya di dalam pelukan pemuda superior itu selain menangis dan membasahi bagian depan mantel cokelatnya. Dalam dekap lembut itu ada sesuatu yang meleleh di dalam hatinya, tetapi dia tahu bahwa dia tak boleh kelewatan. Dia punya batasan, mereka punya batas yang tak boleh dilanggar. Maka, dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, dia mendorong pemuda itu menjauh, berusaha melepaskan diri dari hangat dekapnya, berusaha bangun dari mimpi indah yang dia tahu tak mungkin bertahan lama._

_Tetapi Scorpius Malfoy bertindak jauh dari yang diperkirakannya. Pemuda itu malah menariknya, menautkan bibirnya pada miliknya, melumat kedua belahnya dengan lembut, menyesapinya dan membuatnya merasakan sensasi manis yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ini mungkin bukan ciuman pertamanya, walaupun ciuman pertamanya juga telah dicuri pemuda ini—saat mereka sama-sama mendapat detensi di Hogwarts saat kelas lima—tetapi yang kali ini rasanya sungguh lebih manis dari Pena Bulu Isap, lebih panas dari Wiski Api dan lebih memabukkan dari Vodka manapun yang pernah dicobanya—astaga, dia bahkan tak pernah minum Vodka._

_Dia kira mereka tak akan berhenti, atau paling tidak itulah yang diharapkannya: dia tak mau mereka berhenti. Tetapi ketika pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama butuh untuk bernapas, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Pemuda bersurai platina itu menatapnya tajam, netra kelabunya masuk ke dalam _hazel_ miliknya. Dan kemudian pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan dunia, setelah ciuman itu, pemuda itu membuatnya candu. Dan dia tak ingin melepasnya begitu saja, tidak. Dia bukan malaikat berhati emas yang bisa merelakannya saat pemuda ini saja sudah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Maka, dia membiarkan malam itu menjadinya miliknya dan pemuda itu. Dan sepanjang malam itu Scorpius Malfoy adalah milik Rose Weasley seorang._

_o0o_

Rose berhenti, dia menarik dirinya kembali ke masa kini. Malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam di kamar hotel Scorpius. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi. Dan walaupun sejak memulainya Rose tahu semua itu tidaklah benar tetapi dia tak bisa mengalahkan hatinya malam itu. Dia meminta hati pria itu malam itu, dan sebagai gantinya dia juga memberikan segenap hatinya pada pria itu. Tetapi, rasa bersalah itu ternyata tidak sabaran.

Begitu pagi menjelang, begitu matahari kembali menampakkan dirinya, dia tahu kisah Cinderella miliknya telah berakhir. Dia tak bisa memiliki pria itu lagi. Pria itu sudah akan menikah dengan gadis lain yang memang sederajat dengannya. Dia tak bisa bersikap egois, jika dia menjadi gadis itu dia juga tak ingin ada orang asing yang menyelinap di hubungannya dengan pria itu. Sudah cukup dia mencuri pria itu semalam, tak boleh lebih dari itu. Jadi, salahkan kalau pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk menghilang seperti mimpi indah pada musim panas?

* * *

Scorpius masih terpaku ketika Rose sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sejuta penyelasan menggumpal di kerongkongannya. Dan berjuta kata 'andai jika' memenuhi pikirannya. Andai jika dia bangun lebih awal, akan ditahannya Rose agar tidak melarikan diri darinya. Andai jika malam itu dia mendekap Rose lebih erat, mungkin tak akan terpikir oleh perempuan itu untuk melarikan diri. Namun…

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak ingat apapun?" tanyanya.

Rose berbalik. Menatapnya ke dalam mata kelabunya. "Aku memodifikasi ingatanmu... Itulah mengapa yang kau ingat malam itu, setelah kau menciumku di depan stasiun, aku menamparmu."

Scorpius sekarang benar-benar merasakan lututnya lemas. "Demi Salazar, Rose! Kau boleh pergi begitu saja, melarikan diri, menghilang, bersembunyi dariku, tapi berani-beraninya kau memodifikasi ingatanku!"

"Pilihan apa yang kupunya?! Tolong beritahu aku pilihan apa yang kupunya, Scorpius!" jerit Rose. Suaranya terdengar pilu dan kelu.

Scorpius diam sesaat. "Baik, mungkin kau memang tak bermaksud buruk. Tapi, Rose, mengapa saat kau tahu ternyata hubungan kita malam itu membuatmu hamil, mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

Rose tersenyum sinis. Dia menatap Scorpius seolah-olah Scorpius adalah makhluk yang paling perlu untuk dikasihani di dunia ini. "Tolong coba kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Scorpius Malfoy yang terpandang. Apakah kau akan mempercayaiku kalau aku tiba-tiba datang kepadamu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mengandung anakmu? Apakah yang ada dipikiranmu tentangku jika aku melakukannya sementara tak ada yang kau ingat pada malam itu selain bahwa aku menamparmu dengan keras dan kau mabuk-mabukan di kamar hotelmu setelahnya?"

Scorpius tidak menjawabnya.

Maka Rose melanjutkan. "Terima kasih. Tetapi aku masih merasa sanggup untuk membesarkan anakku seorang diri, tanpa bantuan, maupun penghinaan darimu dan keluargamu."

Scorpius ingin sekali menjelaskan. Bahwa dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Bahwa semua yang disangkakan Rose kepadanya tidak benar. Tetapi pada akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kapan kau mengetahui tentang kehamilanmu?"

"Seminggu sebelum pernikahanmu dengan si Beatrice Zabini itu, tiga bulan setelah aku dialihtugaskan ke Rumania," jawab Rose. "Lihat? Apakah menurutmu pantas bagiku untuk muncul di depanmu saat kau dan pengantinmu akan menaiki altar dan mengatakan bahwa aku mengandung anakmu?"

Rose menatap Scorpius tajam.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Bukan hanya tentang kau, atau aku, atau keluargamu. Tetapi juga tentang bagaimana perasaan calon pengantinmu itu. Menurutmu, apakah aku cukup pantas untuk menghancurkan impiannya untuk menikahi putra tunggal dari klan Malfoy? Tidak, aku tahu aku tidak seberharga itu."

Semua yang dikatakan Rose menusuk Scorpius. Dia sadar, bahwa seharusnya dia tidak langsung menyimpulkan dan menganggap Rose bersalah atas semua hal yang menimpa mereka. Saat itu, Rose pastilah berada dalam dilema yang membuatnya bingung. Dan bukan salahnya, kalau dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dan menjalani hidupnya tanpa campur tangan dari siapapun. Andai saja ada lebih banyak pengertian yang mereka tukar, andai saja tidak terlalu banyak ego dan kesombongan di antara mereka berdua…

"Jadi umurnya delapan tahun?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Ya, tepat delapan Agustus kemarin," jawab Rose. Wanita itu sekarang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan putrinya sementara Scorpius di sisi lain tubuh putrinya masih membelai puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

Scorpius menatap putrinya yang cantik dalam tidurnya. Demi Salazar, anaknya sudah berusia lebih dari delapan tahun saat dia baru sadar bahwa dia memiliki seorang anak? Takdir macam apa yang didapatnya ini.

"Siapa namanya? Siapa nama yang kau berikan padanya?" tanyanya lagi. Yang dia tahu putrinya ini dipanggil Thea dan Asterella, dia harus tahu nama lengkapnya bukan?

"Asterella. Asterella Cassiopeia Hermione Weasley."

Scorpius menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak di kepala Asterella. Berpaling kepada Rose dan menatap wanita itu, sekali lagi, dengan marah. Apakah untuk memakai namanya di belakang nama anaknya saja wanita itu sebegitu tidak sudinya?

"Aku akan segera mengganti nama belakangnya. Kau tidak bisa mencegahku, dia anakku. Namaku harus ada di belakang namanya."

"Kau tidak bisa merampasnya dariku," sela Rose.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak akan merampasnya darimu. Aku tidak akan tega memisahkan anakku sendiri dari ibunya. Tidak seperti kau yang tega memisahkannya dari ayahnya. Aku akan memastikan dia selalu mendapat kehangatan dari ibunya," balas Scorpius.

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Aku ingin kita berdua membesarkan Asterella bersama-sama."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rose memicingkan matanya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Rose hanya diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangannya putrinya mendadak berkeringat. Apa yang dikatakan pria di depannya ini adalah lamaran? Rose tersenyum sarkas. Tidak mungkin. Memangnya bumi akan berhenti berputar sehingga Scorpius Malfoy sampai-sampai melamar seorang Weasley, tidak—pria itu pasti hanya sedang berkelakar.

"Aku akan menemui perawat untuk menanyakan apakah mungkin membawa Thea pulang sekarang," katanya menghindari tatapan Scorpius. Dia sudah bangkit dan hendak menggapai kenop pintu ketika Scorpius dengan sigap menjegal tangannya yang bebas.

Dia berhenti, lalu berbalik dan menatap pria itu. Mata _hazel _bertemu dengan abu-abu. "Rose—"

"Hentikan!" potongnya cepat. Dia tidak tahan jika harus mendengar pria itu melengungkan namanya seperti itu. "Kumohon, dewasalah. Anakku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirimu, yang dia tahu dia hanya punya seorang ibu. Aku juga belum menjelaskan padanya soal dunia sihir. Ini semua akan sulit untuk diterimanya. Dan aku tidak mau kondisi psikisnya terganggu. Jadi, tolong biarkan aku membawanya pulang, kembalilah ke Inggris, dan biarkan kami hidup seperti yang seharusnya."

"_Seperti yang seharusnya?_" ulang Scorpius. Ada nada kesal dalam suaranya yang dalam. Dia menggeleng seolah tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Rose. "Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah dia hanya anakmu, dia hanya milikmu. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi dari benihkulah Asterella lahir."

"Scorpius!"

"Apa? Rose, kau tak bisa selamanya hidup seperti ini. Asterella berhak tahu kebenarannya. Dia berhak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Dan kau, semua ini bukan yang benar-benar kau harapkan, kan? Kalian tidak seharusnya di sini. Tidakkah kau merindukkan keluargamu? Tidakkah kau ingin pulang?"

Rose menelan ludahnya. Keluarga. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memikirkan itu. Dia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga besar. Hidup bertahun-tahun hanya berdua dengan putrinya seperti membuatnya mati rasa, tetapi bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak merindukan keluarganya, dia bahkan hampir sekarat karena memikirkan mereka semua, memikirkan penghianatan dan kesalahannya kepada mereka semua.

"Juga kurasa kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan identitas Asterella. Kau dengar apa yang penyembuh itu katakan tadi, sihirnya semakin menguat dan jika dia terus menahannya maka sihir itu malah akan meledak-ledak tak terkendali. Dia penyihir, seperti kau dan aku. Dan kau tak bisa terus menerus membesarkannya seperti _muggle_."

Nada yang digunakan Scorpius tidaklah tinggi. Pria itu mengatakannya dengan tenang tanpa emosi. Bahkan pria itu seperti sudah menjadi jauh lebih dewasa dari yang diingatnya dulu. Sepertinya malah dia yang saat ini bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Dia tahu Scorpius benar. Dan akan sangat egois kalau dia memaksakan kehendaknya dan tetap menjalani semuanya seperti yang diinginkannya: dia tak ingin ada konfik. Tetapi, semua ini jauh lebih rumit dari yang terlihat.

"Pikirkanlah. Aku yang akan menemui perawat, kalau memungkinkan mari kita bawa Asterella pulang hari ini juga," kata Scorpius lagi. Pria itu lalu melewati Rose dan menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**She Is My Girl, Isn't She?**

* * *

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling ©**

**Note : I decided to re-write this fan fiction because of some personal reasons.**

**I hope you guys can enjoy this one.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"Tidak, Dave. Dia tidak apa. Hanya sedikit tergores," suara Rose terdengar sayup-sayup di balik pintu kamar.

Scorpius awalnya berusaha mengabaikannya tetapi rasa penasarannya tentang pria asing itu membuatnya menguping pada akhirnya. Tangannya masih tetap membelai lembut puncak kepala gadis kecilnya. Sementara tatapannya mengelilingi seluruh ruangan. Kamar itu cukup luas, dengan sebuah ranjang sedang di tengah ruangan. Dindingnya tertutupi kertas dinding berwarna hijau pastel dan langit-langitnya penuh dengan bintang-bintang keperakan yang bersinar ketika cahaya meredup. Kamar itu benar-benar berdekorasi khas keluarganya, yang kurang hanya panji-panji Slytherin dan lambang keluarganya. Mungkin dia akan membawakannya untuk putrinya itu nanti. Tidak, mungkin dia akan membuatkan kamar yang jauh lebih bagus dan lebih Malfoy lagi untuk putrinya itu di manor atau di apartemennya.

"Menyetir dari kota? Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu, Dave. Sungguh. Istirahat saja, selesaikan urusanmu dan kembalilah besok sore," kata Rose lagi.

Scorpius menyeringai mendengarnya. Lumayan bagus, dia tak akan melihat pria itu setidaknya sampai besok sore.

"Iya, tak apa. Akan kusampaikan peluk dan ciummu padanya," Scorpius mendengus mendengarnya, peluk dan cium. _Dia pikir dia siapa_, gerutunya. Sementara itu Rose berhenti untuk tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Iya, iya, sampai jumpa."

Rose menutup teleponnya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Asterella, tatapannya lalu bertemu dengan tatapan Scorpius, Scorpius buru-buru mengalihkannya. Rose lalu melangkah ke dalam kamar putrinya itu, Scorpius mengerling dan melihat wanita itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuhnya saat berhenti di samping kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang," ucap wanita itu pelan.

Scorpius tidak berpaling ke Rose, tatapannya masih lurus mengamati wajah putrinya yang masih tertidur. "Kemana aku harus pergi? Aku tidak punya rumah."

Scorpius tetapi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerling ke wanita di sampingnya, dan wanita itu kini sedang menggaruk alisnya, seolah bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi perkataannya. "Mungkin kau memang tak punya rumah di Kanada. Tetapi, kau bisa ber-Apparate ke manormu hanya dalam beberapa detik," katanya.

"Kau menyuruhku ber-Apparate melintasi benua dan menyebrangi samudra malam-malam begini? Demi Salazar, apakah itu gaya orang-orang di benua Amerika dalam memperlakukan tamu?" tanyanya.

Scorpius mendengar Rose mendengus. "Setidaknya, kau bisa mencari hotel atau penginapan di dekat sini. Pergilah. Dan tolong jangan bilang bahwa kau bahkan tak punya galleon."

Scorpius tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai. "Apa kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa aku tak punya uang sepeserpun untuk menyewa kamar hotel kau akan mengizinkanku tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa aku kelaparan, apa kau akan memberiku makanan?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia berpaling, dia mendongak dan menatap wanita di sampingnya.

Rose menghela napas. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Scorpius kali ini tersenyum lalu bangkit, mencium kening putrinya, dan berjalan mengikuti Rose menuju dapur.

* * *

Rose meletakan sepiring Aglio Olio di depan Scorpius. Dia tahu Scorpius tak suka bawang putih dan itulah alasannya mengapa dia memasak makanan itu. Tetapi, perkiraannya salah, bukannya mendorong piring itu menjauh, marah-marah, lalu pergi dari rumahnya dan mencari penginapan dan restoran, pria itu malam meraih garpu dan mulai makan. Apakah sembilan tahun sebegitu lamanya sehingga sampai mengubah seorang Scorpius Malfoy sedrastis itu?

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Scorpius di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Apa?" dia balas bertanya lalu menyeruput cokelat hangatnya.

"Soal pulang ke Inggris dan menikah denganku," jawab Scorpius santai.

Mendengarnya membuat Rose hampir tersedak. Demi Celana Merlin yang paling gombrong, apakah pria ini sudah benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya?

"Bagaimana?" pria itu berhenti menyuapkan pastanya. Lalu mendongak dan menatap Rose, seolah mengintimidasinya untuk segera menjawab.

Rose meletakan cangkirnya, dia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Tetapi, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya larut dalam pikirannya. Bertahun-tahun pergi dan menghilang ternyata tidak serta-merta menghilangkan perasaannya kepada pria ini. Dan dia tak pernah bisa membohongi dirinya untuk itu. Bahwa dia tak pernah berhenti memimpikan pria ini di malam-malam dinginnya. Dan setiap kali melihatnya putrinya, dia sebenarnya selalu merindukan pria ini. Dan buatnya tak pernah ada mimpi yang lebih indah dibandingkan mendengar putrinya memanggil pria ini dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

"Rose…"

Scorpius mengulurkan tangannya. Pria itu lalu menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan rasa hangat yang berdesir di dadanya akibat dari sentuhan itu memberinya efek nostalgia. Membawanya ke malam-malam hangat yang pernah mereka habiskan bersama, saat mereka masih di tingkat lima di Hogwarts, saat mereka berpatroli bersama sebagai Prefek dari asrama mereka masing-masing.

Tapi dia tak boleh larut dalam semua ini. Tidak, dia tak mungkin mengatakan iya kepada Scorpius bahkan jika dia sangat menginginkannya sekalipun. Bukankah ada hati lain yang patut dijaga? Ya, ada _dua_ hati lain yang perlu dijaga.

Rose melepaskan tangan pria itu dan berdiri. Dia mengambil piring Scorpius yang hampir kosong lalu menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring di dapurnya. "Pergilah, jangan biarkan istrimu menunggumu di rumah," katanya dengan suara yang jauh lebih bergetar dari yang diperkirakannya.

"_Istriku?_" ulang pria itu.

Rose memandang Scorpius dari sisi lain ruangan. Melintasi dapur ke meja makan, tempat Scorpius masih duduk saat ini. Dia lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menyalakan keran, berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan membasuh piring bekas makan Scorpius tadi.

Scorpius berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu berjalan melintasi ruangan dan berhenti di belakang Rose, tanpa bisa dicegahnya tangan pria itu bergerak melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Dan Rose langsung terkejut begitu merasakan sensasi hangat itu di sekitar pinggangnya, dia sontak menjatuhkan piring yang berusaha dibasuhnya dari tadi. Menciptakan bunyi pecahan keramik yang menghantam porselen wastafel cuci piring yang memecah malam sunyi itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" dia berbalik dan bertanya dengan panik. Tetapi, begitu dia membalikkan tubuhnya, posisinya justru terperangkap dalam pelukan pria itu. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dan dia bisa merasakan napas pria itu berdesir panas di kulit wajahnya, membuatnya bergidik.

Pria itu tidak menjawabnya, tetapi dengan satu tangan lainnya yang bebas, pria itu merapikan helai-helai rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya dan memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

* * *

Scorpius sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia melakukan ini. Tetapi, dia merindukannya, dia selalu merindukannya. Mengamati bintik-bintik di wajah wanita ini sampai-sampai dia yakin bahwa dia bisa menghitung semuanya. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut merah wanita ini yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Wanita ini sebenarnya mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dengan ikat ekor kuda, tetapi beberapa rambutnya masih berantakan di sisi wajahnya. Dan saat melakukannya, aroma lembut vanili menguar dari sana, membuatnya hampir lupa daratan.

Dia sudah hampir mencapai bibir wanita itu ketika suara bel memecah suasana. Wanita itu berpaling darinya. Dan dia lalu melepaskannya dengan penyelesalan. Wanita itu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu depan dan dia mengikutinya sambil bersumpah tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menyela mereka.

"Al?" suara wanita itu terdengar seperti datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

Seorang pria dengan jubah panjang berdiri di depan pintu, dia menyampirkan sedikit syal hitam yang dikenakannya untuk menahan terpaan udara dingin di luar. Dia lalu melangkah masuk, menutup pintu untuk menghindari udara dingin masuk dan memeluk Rose. Rose balas memeluknya, dan untuk beberapa saat tak ada terjadi selain kedua sepupu yang sangat akrab itu berpelukan.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Al.

Rose menyeka air matanya yang keluar. "Maaf, kumohon maafkan aku," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Al mengangguk lalu kembali mendekap wanita di depannya. "Sejak kapan sih aku bisa tidak memaafkanmu?" tanyanya pelan. Dia lalu melepaskan Rose dan menatap Scorpius tajam. "Dan kau. Hebat. Kuminta kau menghubungiku jika menemukan sesuatu dan kau malah mengembalikan burung hantuku ketika sudah menemukannya."

"Apa? Mengembalikan burung hantu? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat burung hantu sejak kita memulai ini," balas Scorpius sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, itu bukan salah Scorpius, Al. Rumah ini memang kumantrai untuk memblokade lalu lintas burung hantu. Jadi, setiap kali kau mengirim surat yang penerimanya ada di dalam rumah ini maka burungmu akan kembali padamu dengan surat yang masih terikat di kakinya," jelas Rose.

"Itulah mengapa surat yang kami kirimkan kepadamu selalu kembali tanpa pernah dibuka!" seru Al. "Tapi… tapi kenapa, Rose?"

"Asterella tidak suka burung hantu. Dia ketakukan karena film-film _muggle _yang biasa ditontonnya dengan teman-temannya," jawab Rose.

"Apa? Demi Salazar, apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai-sampai dia takut hanya pada burung hantu? Menurutmu, apa dia akan bersedia dikirim ke Hogwarts kalau kau tetap membesarkannya dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Scorpius.

Dia tak habis pikir dengan informasi baru ini. Baik, anaknya memang tak tahu tentang sihir dan hidup seperti _muggle_, tetapi bagaimana bisa anaknya tumbuh menjadi penakut seperti itu? Kalau dengan burung hantu saja anaknya takut bagaimana jika dia melihat hantu-hantu Hogwarts atau makhluk-makhluk gaib lainnya nanti?

Rose baru saja akan buka suara ketika Al menyela, "_Pardon me_, tapi siapa Asterella?"

"Putriku," jawab Scorpius cepat, dia lalu kembali menatap Rose tajam.

"Apa? Jadi, itu benar?" Al membulatkan matanya. "Anak perempuan yang kau ceritakan itu benar-benar anak kalian?"

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Dimana dia? Aku ingin melihat keponakanku," Al menyeruak di antara Rose dan Scorpius.

"Dia masih tertidur, Al. Tadi dia mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dan-"

"Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" potong Al cepat.

"Kecelakaan sihir," jawab Scorpius.

Al terlihat semakin bingung dan cemas. "Bagai—bagaimana bisa? Apa kau membiarkannya memainkan tongkatmu, Rose? Atau Scorpius, ini pasti ulahmu, kan?" tuduhnya.

Scorpius mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu melirik Rose gusar. "Jangankan memainkan tongkat, sepupumu ini membesarkan anakku seperti _muggle _tahu!" serunya kesal.

"Tolong jangan menghakimiku begitu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kuhadapi!" balas Rose sengit.

"Dan kau yang membuatku tidak mengetahui apa yang selama ini kauhadapi!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah semua ini hanya kesalahanku dan jug—"

"Sudah!" potong Al cepat. Dia memandangi Rose dan Scorpius bergantian. "Berhentilah berdebat. Demi Celana Merlin, kalian sama sekali tak berubah," tambah Al, dia seperti kembali melihat Scorpius dan Rose yang berusia belasan tahun yang hampir tidak pernah melewati hari tanpa saling memaki satu sama lain jika berada di tempat yang sama. "Sekarang biarkan aku melihat keponakanku," katanya lalu saat berjalan melewati Rose dan Scorpius.

* * *

"Astaga, dia mirip sekali dengan_mu_," kata Al begitu melihat gadis kecil yang tertidur dalam damai itu. Dia menatap Scorpius dengan penuh makna. "Tanpa diberitahu pun orang-orang pasti bisa menebaknya, Rose," dia lalu berpaling pada Rose.

"Ya, aku sudah mengatakan itu pada sepupumu ini saat dia masih saja mengelaknya tadi," timpal Scorpius yang bersandar pada lemari boneka di kamar itu. Dia melirik Rose dengan gusar sementara yang dilirik sama sekali tidak berpaling padanya.

"Tadi, siapa namanya? Astrea? Astoria?" tanya Al.

"Astoria itu ibuku, bodoh," jawab Scorpius kesal. "Asterella Cassiopeia Hermione Malfoy," tandasnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Rose berbalik dan mendelik padanya.

Al mengabaikan tingkah Rose dan Scorpius dan kembali berpaling pada keponakanya yang cantik. Dia merapikan helai-helai rambut platinanya yang jatuh di sisi-sisi wajahnya yang tirus. Namun, kemudian gadis kecil itu membuka matanya. Dia menatap berkeliling dan memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Iya, Mommy di sini, sayang," Rose mendekat dan berusaha menenangkan putrinya.

"Mom—tadi sebelum jatuh… Aku melihat cahaya biru dari tanganku saat akan meng—"

"Shhh, sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Rose memotong ucapan putrinya. Dia lalu mendekap tubuh putrinya itu dan berbisik pelan di telinganya, "tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi."

"Mom?" Asterella melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan menatapnya.

Rose membelai kepala putrinya lembut. "Kau istrimewa, sayang. Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak salah. Kau akan mengerti nanti," katanya.

Asterella masih tidak mengerti namun melihat ada dua pria dewasa asing membuatnya lebih penasaran. Dia menatap ibunya dan kedua pria asing itu bergantian. "Mom, dia temannya Mommy?" tanyanya sambil menatap Al.

Rose menggeleng. "Tidak, sayang. Dia sepupunya Mommy. Jadi, kau harus memanggilnya Uncle Al," katanya.

"Uncle Al?" ulang gadis kecil itu.

"Ya, benar. Astaga, Uncle Al. Tentu saja," Al terlihat gelagapan. "Hei, Asterella," dia lalu menyapa keponakannya itu saat sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dengan senyum mengembang. Al lalu bergerak mendekat dan memeluk keponakannya itu. "Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku baru mengenalmu saat kau sudah sebesar ini?"

Mendengarnya membuat Scorpius mendengus. _Lalu bagaimana denganku, Al? Aku ayahnya_, desisnya dalam hati.

"Apa Uncle Al datang dari Inggris? Mommy bilang katanya seluruh keluarga tinggal di Inggris," kata Asterella saat melepaskan pelukan pamannya itu.

"Ya, sayang. Aku dari Inggris. Dan kau dan Mommy-mu juga akan ke Inggris nanti untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kita yang lain," katanya sambil menatap Rose.

"Al!"

"Sudah saatnya kalian pulang, Rose," tandas Al.

Untuk sesaat, Scorpius sepertinya tersisih dan dilupakan dalam reuni keluarga itu. Sampai Asterella menatapnya dan bertanya apakah dia juga pamannya.

Kali ini Rose tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia menatap Scorpius dalam sebelum berpaling ke putrinya. Dia lalu membelai kepala putrinya dan tersenyum, "Thea, apa Thea ingat dulu pernah bertanya dimana Daddy?"

Putrinya mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang pertanyaanmu terjawab. Itu Dad, sayang," lanjut Rose. Dia lalu menatap Scorpius dan pria tersenyum pada putrinya.

"Dad?" ulang gadis kecil itu. Scorpius sekarang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar dan duduk di tepi ranjang yang sebelumnya diduduki Al. Scorpius mengangguk pelan dan menatap putrinya dengan lembut.

Tapi, kemudian Asterella berpaling pada ibunya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Scorpius dan memeluk ibunya. "Thea, kau—"

"Tidak, Mom," potong gadis kecil itu dengan cepat. "Dulu aku memang menginginkan Dad, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi," katanya.

Scorpius merasakan jantungnya seperti tertikam begitu mendengarnya. Tangannya yang terulur hendak membelai putrinya itu terhenti di udara. Tatapan berubah jadi kosong, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Thea, kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Rose pelan, mengusap-usap punggung putrinya.

"Tidak," jawab Asterella dengan parau, "setelah sekian lama kenapa Dad baru datang sekarang? Aku sudah mengucapkan permohonan itu setiap natal, tapi tahun ini tidak lagi. Bilang padanya aku tidak menginginkannya lagi."

Rose memandang Scorpius, dia juga tidak menyangka putrinya akan bersikap seperti ini. Setelah sekian lama, dia kira putrinya akan memeluk ayahnya dengan ceria, tapi tidak.

"Asterella sayang, ada alasan yang membuat ayahmu—"

"Apa? Kenapa?" putrinya mulai histeris, tangis yang sepertinya disimpannya sejak tadi pun akhirnya pecah. "Aku selalu menantikannya selama ini. Teman-temanku semuanya punya ayah, tapi aku tidak. Mereka selalu mengejekku selama ini, tapi aku percaya ayahku akan datang suatu hari nanti. Tapi, tapi—aku…"

Rose mengeratkan pelukannya pada putrinya yang tangisnya semakin keras.

"Mom, suruh dia pergi," pinta putrinya padanya. "Kumohon, aku tidak mau lagi."

Rose tidak bisa melakukannya, bagaimana mungkin putriya menolak ayahnya sendiri? Astaga, dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya?

"Asterella—," Al mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada keponakannya, tapi Scorpius menghentikannya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Al," potongnya. Dia berpaling pada pria itu dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah memaksanya."

Scorpius lalu bangkit dari ranjang putrinya itu. Rose mengawasinya, dia berbalik, menatap balik wanita itu. Rose menggeleng pelan, putri mereka masih menangis di pelukannya.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu," katanya pelan. "Kau puas sekarang?"

Al mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh bahu Scorpius. "Scorp—"

"Tidak, Al," potongnya lagi. "Jika kau jadi aku, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya. Scorpius lalu menundukkan kepala, terlihat sedang berusaha mengatur emosinya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Mengabaikan Rose yang memanggilnya dan Al yang berusaha mengejarnya, Scorpius langsung ber-Apparate tepat di depan pintu rumah.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Wah, nggak nyangka ada yang suka cerita yang dipikirkan dengan iseng-iseng dan nggak serius ini ternyata. Makanya mohon pengertian semuanya kalau _fic_ ini seolah-olah terbengkalai, _chapter 3 _ini bahkan kutulis dengan perencanaan yang minim, makanya mungkin akan mengecewakan, karena jujur aja aku sudah kehilangan bayangkan saat pertama kali memulai menulis ini, maaf kalau tidak memenuhi ekspektasi. Aku merasa gagal membangun emosi dari cerita ini, entahlah mungkin karena aku merasa pemilihan gaya penulisan dengan kata ganti orang ketiga tidak tepat, aku juga merasa tidak konsisten dalam menggunakan sudut pandang cerita, jatuhnya malah jadi orang ketiga serba tahu.**

**Aku nggak tahu bisa melanjutkan dalam waktu cepat atau tidak, aku masih perlu belajar memperbaiki teknik menulis dengan kata ganti orang ketiga sepertinya. Tapi, kalau kalian ingin melihat karyaku yang lainnya, bisa mampir ke akun wattpadku, memang bukan _fanfiction_, tapi harap ada dari kalian yang bersedia me_review_ tulisan fiksi originalku di sana. Mengetahui kalian membacanya saja sudah jadi semangat baru buatku untuk tetap menulis. Siapa tahu dengan begitu aku bisa lebih produktif lagi menyelesaikan dua_ fic-ku _yang ada di sini.**

**Kalian bisa mengunjungi akun wattpad-ku lalu mencari cerita dengan judul 50 Ways To Remember ****atau bisa menuliskan /story/79059556-50-ways-to-remember**

**Terima kasih.**


	4. Chapter 4

**She Is My Girl, Isn't She?**

* * *

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling ©**

**Note : I decided to re-write this fan fiction because of some personal reasons.**

**I hope you guys can enjoy this one.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

"Asterella sudah tidur?" tanya Al begitu Rose keluar dan menutup pintu kamar putrinya. Rose mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

Dia mengambil sebotol Wiski Api dan dua buah gelas kosong tanpa sihir. Dia lalu meletakannya di meja makan dan duduk di seberang Al. Dia lalu menuang ke dalam dua gelas itu dan menyodorkan satunya untul Al, lagi-lagi dia melakukannya tanpa sihir.

Al menerima gelasnya, tetapi tidak seperti Rose, dia tidak langsung menegak isinya. Dia mengawasi sepupunya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku—aku tidak mengira Thea akan bersikap seperti itu padanya," kata Rose setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Al, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" dia menatap Al tepat di manik matanya, sementara itu matanya sudah basah.

Al tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia menegak isi gelasnya dahulu dan kembali menuang untuk mereka berdua. "Aku tidak bisa menilai siapa yang bersalah di sini, tapi aku tahu bahwa kalian berdua sudah membuat putri kalian menjadi korbannya," jawabnya kemudian.

Air mata Rose mulai berjatuhan, dia berusaha menghapusnya dengan cepat. Dia sungguh tidak menginginkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, entah itu Asterella ataupun Scorpius. Tapi, dia melakukannya.

Dia memang tidak ingin Asterella mengetahui mengenai Scorpius ataupun sebaliknya, tetapi dia juga tidak pernah ingin Asterella membenci ayahnya sendiri. Apalagi bukan salah Scorpius jika selama ini dia tidak pernah hadir sebagai ayah untuk Asterella. Sama sekali bukan salah pria itu, karena dialah yang bersalah. Dialah yang menyembunyikan semuanya dari pria itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi penghalang baginya, Al. Aku tidak mau menjadi masalah baginya dan keluarganya," katanya lagi kemudian.

"Tapi, kau sudah jadi masalah baginya bahkan sebelum kalian berdua sama-sama menyadarinya," balas Al.

Rose melebarkan matanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Al.

Maka, Al pun mulai menjelaskan, "pergi dan menghilang? Apa kau pikir semua itu membuatmu berhenti menjadi masalah baginya? Sayangnya, tidak, Rose. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan semua ini pasti karena pernikahannya dengan gadis Zabini itu, kan?"

Al menatap Rose dan Rose balik menatapnya. "Al, aku mengetahui mengenai kehamilanku seminggu sebelum pernikahannya. Apa menurutmu aku harus memberitahunya dan menghancurkan pernikahan mereka?"

Al menyeringai. "Dimana kau saat mengetahui kehamilanmu?"

"Rumania, aku—aku kan dialihtugaskan ke sana setelah KTT Sihir di Vienna," jawabnya.

"Dialihtugaskan? Menurutku, kau yang sengaja meminta semua itu," kata Al lagi. "Kita semua tahu kalau pemerintahan sihir di Rumania agak ketat soal informasi, kudengar di sana juga memberlakukan suatu sistem dimana penyihir tidak bisa dengan bebas ber-Apparate masuk negara itu dengan bebas. Bukankah itu jadi tujuan yang tepat untukmu melupakannya? Dengan menutup semua aksesmu untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi di Inggris termasuk pernikahannya, kau berharap akan lebih mudah untuk melupakannya, bukan?"

Rose tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Al menjelaskannya dengan tepat.

"Sayangnya, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, pergi dan menghilang tidak menyelesaikan masalah," lanjut Al. "Kau masih menjadi masalah bagi Scorpius Malfoy. Tapi, sayangnya kau tidak ada di sana untuk mengetahuinya."

"Al, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksud dengan—"

"Scorpius tidak pernah menikahi gadis Zabini itu, Rose."

Rose merasakan hatinya mencelos, seakan terjun bebas ke dasar perutnya.

"Dia membatalkan pernikahannya setelah dia tahu kau pergi ke Rumania. Itu sekitar dua minggu setelah keberangkatanmu ke sana. Aku memang tidak melihatnya berusaha menjangkaumu setelah pembatalan pernikahan itu. Tapi, aku tahu persis alasannya membatalkan pernikahan itu pasti karenamu."

Rose masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Dan Al kembali melanjutkan:

"Dia bilang dia menyadari sesuatu, dan dia tidak bisa menikahi gadis yang tidak dicintainya. Zabini awalnya tidak menginginkan pembatalan ini, tentu saja, hingga akhirnya Scorpius berbohong padanya bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah seorang homoseksual," Al berhenti sebentar untuk tertawa, "jujur, harus kuakui Scorpius memang nekat. Tapi, itu berhasil. Zabini akhirnya setuju untuk membatalkan pernikahan."

Al berhenti untuk menegak wiskinya lagi.

"Zabini memang tidak mengatakan masalah homoseksual itu ke publik. Tapi, orangtuanya yang marah atas pembatalan pernikahan itu entah bagaimana membuat gosip itu cepat sekali menyebar di masyarakat. Draco Malfoy tentu saja marah besar saat mendengar gosip itu, ya dia memang sudah tidak senang saat tahu Scorpius menolak menikahi Zabini, tapi begitu dia tahu alasannya, dia murka. Scorpius keluar dari manor dan berhenti bekerja di Malfoy Corp akhirnya. Masa-masa itu agak sulit buatnya mengingat Scorpius tidak terbiasa hidup susah, dia tinggal di tempatku selama beberapa waktu sampai dia akhirnya mulai merintis bisnisnya sendiri. Awalnya memang kecil-kecilan, tapi sekarang penghasilannya sudah berlipat-lipat dari gajiku sebagai Auror. Orang tuanya pun akhirnya mulai memahaminya dan menerimanya lagi, ya, waktu memang obat yang paling mujarab," dia menjelaskan.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak tahu. Kau menghilang selama bertahun-tahun. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kan kalau James sudah menikah?"

Rose menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, aku—"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," potong Al cepat. "Tapi, Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione cukup sedih karena memikirkanmu, mereka selalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Rose menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hatinya terasa begitu kelu begitu mendengar nama kedua orang tuanya. Dia sungguh putri yang buruk bagi mereka berdua, dan sekarang dia juga sudah menjadi ibu yang buruk untuk putrinya.

"Kau akan ikut pulang bersamaku kan setelah semua ini?" tanya Al.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih pantas untuk pulang atau tidak, Al," jawab Rose sedih.

"Rose, apa yang kaubicarakan? Kami semua menyayangimu, mengapa kau harus tidak pantas untuk pulang?" balas Al. "Lagipula, aku sudah menunggu sekian lama untuk bisa menikah, aku tidak berniat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah cukup tua, tahu."

"Apa hubungannya pernikahanmu denganku?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan menikah tanpa kehadiranmu di pernikahanku, begitu?"

"Demi Celana Merlin, Al, kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika kau tidak pernah menemukanku dan aku tidak pernah pulang, akankah kau tidak pernah menikahi pacarmu?"

Al tertawa. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan pulang makanya aku menunggumu," jawabnya. "Tapi, sebelum kita pulang, kurasa kau harus membereskan masalahmu dengan Scorpius dulu. Maksudku, kalian tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini."

"Aku sudah membuat begitu banyak kekacauan, Al. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyelesaikannya. Scorpius bahkan sekarang pergi entah kemana."

"Kita akan menemukannya, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," kata Al sungguh-sungguh.

Rose menatap sepasang mata hijau itu dalam-dalam, dia sungguh ingin mempercayainya. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

_"__Dulu aku memang menginginkan Dad, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi."_

Scorpius menegak isi gelasnya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak ingin sudah berapa gelas yang ditegaknya sepanjang sisa malam itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, berharap kegelapan segera menelannya.

_"__Kumohon, aku tidak mau lagi."_

Suara itu terus menerus terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Pikirannya tidak mau berhenti seolah semua yang diminumnya tidak memberi efek apapun. Haruskah dia memantrai dirinya sendiri untuk menghentikannya?

_"__Mom, suruh dia pergi…"_

Belum pernah dia merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja, memang ada kesakitan yang lebih menyiksa dibanding seorang ayah yang ditolak putrinya? Putrinya sendiri, darah dagingnya…

Putri yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui eksistensinya sampai kemarin.

_"__Anakku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirimu, yang dia tahu dia hanya punya seorang ibu…"_

_"…__tolong biarkan aku membawanya pulang, kembalilah ke Inggris—"_

_"__Pergilah dari sini, Scorpius…" _

"Brengsek!"

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya makian kasar khas Muggle itu dari mulutnya, Scorpius melempar gelasnya, menciptakan bunyi keras saat beling itu membentur lantai marmer ruangan itu dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sebenarnya apa kesalahannya sampai dia harus dihukum dengan cara seperti ini?

Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak menemui mereka. Dia seharusnya mendengarkan Rose sejak awal untuk pergi dan menjauh. Atau seharusnya dia tidak pernah ke Kanada dan tidak pernah menemukan mereka sama sekali.

Toh, Rose juga sudah merawat putrinya dengan sangat baik selama ini, dan pria asing itu, pria itu juga terlihat sangat menyayangi putrinya. Mereka berdua sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baik. Mereka tidak membutuhkannya. Mereka tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Harusnya dia memahami ini sejak awal.

* * *

**_Aku sudah ke apartement-nya dan ke Malfoy Manor. Tapi, dia tidak di sana. Kurasa dia memang tidak di Inggris. Jangan khawatir, urus saja keponakanku dengan baik, aku akan kembali bersamanya._**

Rose membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Al. Al langsung ber-Apparate ke Inggris begitu pagi menjelang. Dia berjanji akan kembali bersama Scorpius. Tapi, bahkan jika Al menepati janjinya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada pria itu.

Dia sungguh tidak menyangka putrinya akan bersikap seperti itu dan menolak kehadiran pria itu. Asterella memang sudah mulai berhenti menanyakan tentang ayahnya sejak awal tahun lalu, namun dia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa sikapnya akan menjadi seperti itu. Penolakan Asterella kepada Scorpius juga membuatnya sakit dan merana.

"Rose?"

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya, Dave sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sampai tidak mendengarku mengetuk pintu sejak tadi," kata pria itu. "Untung aku memiliki ini," katanya lagi sambil menunjukan kunci lalu menyimpannya.

"Aku—"

"Dimana Thea? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" Dave bertanya. Tapi, tanpa menunggu jawabannya, pria itu beranjak dan berjalan ke arah kamar gadis kecil itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi tadi dia masih tidur," jawab Rose sambil mengikuti Dave. "Kau pulang lebih cepat? Bukankah seharusnya siang ini kau masih ada pertemuan?" tanyanya sambil menahan pria itu.

Dave berhenti, membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Rose. "Aku menundanya. Menurutmu, bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan bisnis sementara aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada putrimu?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang dia baik-baik saja," balas Rose.

"Aku tetap ingin memastikannya," kata Dave lagi lalu membuka pintu kamar Asterella. Rupanya gadis kecil itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menggeliat pelan di ranjangnya sebelum tersenyum begitu berpaling ke arah pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Dave!" teriaknya dengan bersemangat.

Dave memeluknya, "apa yang terjadi padamu? Hah? Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya melihat cahaya biru dan kaget," jawab gadis kecil itu dengan polos sambil melepaskan pelukan pria itu.

"Cahaya biru?" tanya Dave.

"Iya, cahaya berwarna biru keluar dari tanganku. Seperti penyihir-penyihir di dalam film, aku takut sebenarnya tapi Mom bilang itu wajar," jawab Thea.

Dave menatap Rose. "Apa maksudmu wajar?"

"Ah—itu… Aku—"

"Jadi, kau pulang lebih cepat, Dave?" tanya Thea, memotong ibunya.

"Iya, seperti yang kubilang, kau membuatku cemas. Jadi, aku pulang lebih cepat," jawab Dave.

"Kalau begitu aku harus lebih sering membuatmu cemas," balas Thea dengan bersemangat. "Jadi, sekarang kau akan mengajakku nonton film dan makan es krim, kan?"

"Tidak sekarang, Tuan Putri. Kau baru saja mengalami—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat, aku bahkan tidak terluka sedikit pun," potong Thea. "Kumohon, aku ingin keluar."

Dave menatap Rose lagi.

"Boleh, ya, Mom?"

Rose tersenyum. "Jika Dave mau mengajakmu, tentu saja, pergi bersenang-senanglah," jawabnya.

"Yeay! Kau tidak mungkin menolakku, kan, Dave?" Thea berpaling pada Dave dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Dave tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai puncak kepala gadis kecil itu. "Tentu, sekarang bersiap-siaplah dulu," katanya lalu keluar kamar. Asterella bersorak gembira lalu berlari ke kamar mandinya.

Rose lalu keluar kamar menyusul Dave. "Kau mau kopi?" dia menanyai pria itu sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Dave mengangguk dan duduk di kursi tinggi di dapur. Sementara, Rose mulai membuatnya.

"Kau tidak serius menganggap imajinasinya soal cahaya itu wajar, kan?" tanya pria itu saat Rose meletakan secangkir kopi di depannya. "Dan ini bukan kali pertama dia membicarakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu."

Rose tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Rose, umurnya sudah delapan tahun lebih. Imajinasi-imajinasi semacam itu—kurasa dia seharusnya sudah melewati masa itu," kata pria itu lagi.

"Dave, kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskannya. Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Rose sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Namun, Dave masih terlihat tidak yakin. "Entahlah, kurasa kau juga seharusnya mulai memberikan pemahaman padanya, bukannya malah mengatakan padanya bahwa hal-hal seperti itu wajar."

Rose tidak menganggapinya lagi. _Tentu, tentu saja itu wajar. Dia penyihir dan sihirnya mulai terlihat._ Harusnya pemahaman itulah yang dia berikan pada putrinya itu.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak bersiap-siap?" tanya Dave setelah menghirup kopinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Kalian saja yang pergi," jawab wanita itu sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau pasti tidak tidur semalaman karena menjaganya. Istirahatlah dulu sebentar, matamu terlihat butuh dipejamkan," kata pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

Rose mengangguk.

"Dan soal pria yang kemarin, siapa dia, Rose?" tanya Dave kemudian. "Kau terlihat terkejut dan tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Apa yang diinginkannya darimu? Maksudku, jika dia teman lamamu, apakah ada hal yang tidak baik terjadi di antara kalian?"

Rose ingin sekali menghindari pertanyaan ini. Tapi, tidak. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Scorpius dengan semua kebohongannya. "Dia—"

"Mommy!"

Rose berhenti.

"Mom, aku tidak bisa menemukan pakaianku!" teriak Asterella lagi.

Rose menatap Dave sesaat sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamar putrinya itu. Asterella yang masih memakasi handuk sedang membongkar isi lemarinya, dia menatap ibunya begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Mom, dimana mantel hijauku?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan baru memakai mantel itu kemarin, sayang," jawab Rose sambil menghampirinya.

"Bukan yang itu," Asterella menggeleng. "Yang satunya, yang hijau muda itu, Mom."

Rose mengingatnya sesaat, dia lalu membuka pintu lemari yang paling kanan dan mengeluarkan sebuah mantel hijau muda dengan aksen di bagian pinggangnya. "Yang ini?" dia menunjukkannya kepada Asterella.

"Sempurna," katanya mengambil mantel itu dari ibunya. "Terima kasih, Mom," katanya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan membawanya.

Rose merapikan pakaian lainnya yang berantakan. Menatanya kembali satu persatu ke dalam lemari. Deretan pakaian berwarna atau bernuansa hijau memenuhi sebagian besar kabinet-kabinet di dalam lemari itu. Dia bahkan pernah bertengkar dengan putrinya itu karena putrinya itu menolak menggunakan _sweater_ merah yang dibelikannya. Tentu saja, sepanjang sejarah dia belum pernah menemukan rambut platina Malfoy terlihat indah dalam balutan busana berwarna merah. Hijau dan hitam memang yang paling cocok.

"Mom, bagaimana? Cantik, kan?" Asterella sudah muncul lagi di hadapannya dengan mengenakan rok hitam pendek, _legging_ hitam, dan mantel hijaunya tadi.

Rose mengangguk. "Kapan sih putriku ini tidak terlihat cantik?" dia menghampiri Asterella dan memeluknya singkat. "Ayo, biar Mom menata rambutmu."

Asterella tersenyum dan langsung duduk di depan meja riasnya. Rose mengambil pengering rambut dan mulai mengeringkannya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah sisir dan mengepang sisi kiri rambut putrinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanyanya begitu selesai.

"Tentu saja," Asterella tersenyum memandang ibunya. "Mom memang yang terbaik," tambahnya.

Rose membalas senyuman putrinya, dia lalu berjongkong di depannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke telinga kanan putrinya. "Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu," ucapnya pelan.

Raut wajah Asterella tiba-tiba berubah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Dulu setiap kali aku ingin membicarakannya Mom selalu menghindar, tapi kenapa sekarang Mom yang malah memulainya," katanya.

"Thea, kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini. Dia ayahmu."

"Dave menungguku!" seru Asterella seolah tidak mendengarkan. Dia lalu melompat turun dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Dave, aku sudah siap. Ayo, berangkat!"

Rose menghela napas. Lalu menyusul putrinya.

"Nah, Mom, kami berangkat, ya?" tanya Asterella begitu melihatnya keluar. Rose mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala putrinya.

"Jangan menyusahkan Dave, ya," dia mengingatkan.

Asterella mengangguk lalu berlari ke luar. "Ayo, Dave!"

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, ya," kata Dave sambil memeluknya singkat. "Tidurlah beberapa jam setelah ini."

"Tentu," Rose tersenyum. "Hati-hati," tambahnya sebelum Dave menyusul Asterella.

* * *

Rose baru saja akan menutup pintu depan ketika tiba-tiba Al ber-Disapparate di depan rumahnya. Tapi, dia tidak sendiri. Sepupunya itu menepati janjinya. Dia kembali bersama Scorpius. Namun, ada yang janggal. Al seperti menangga tubuh Scorpius agar tidak ambruk.

"Apa yang terjadi, Al?" dia berlari menghampiri mereka.

Darah segar terlihat mengalir dari kaki sebelah kanan Scorpius membasahi hitam yang dikenakannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, wajah kedua pria itu juga babak belur. Bahkan sedikit warna yang tertinggal di wajah Scorpius mulai terkuras habis.

"Dia mabuk, dia menolak ikut denganku. Kami berkelahi tapi aku akhirnya aku berhasil menyeretnya," jelas Al sambil memapah Scorpius masuk. "Tapi, kurasa aku tidak memukulnya terlalu keras—"

"Al! _Splinching_!" teriak Rose. Dia merobek celana Scorpius dan menampakan sepotong daging tidak ada di sana, seolah diiris dengan pisau.

"Demi Salazar!" Al menatap luka terbuka itu dengan horor. "Aku selalu menganggap _splinching_ adalah sesuatu yang konyol," gumamnya pelan. Dia lalu segera menggunakan mantra layang pada Scorpius dan membawanya masuk.

"Ke kamarku, ke kamarku saja!" teriak Rose saat Al akan membaringkan Scorpius di sofa depan. Sementara itu, dia berkeliling dengan panik._ Esens Dittany_… Dimana dia menyimpannya? Dia lalu mengambil tongkatnya sendiri dan menggunakan mantra panggil.

"_Accio dittany!"_

Sebuah botol cokelat kecil meluncur keluar dari dalam laci penyimpanan di dapur. Rose menangkapnya dengan cepat dan segera berlari ke kamarnya. Al sudah membaringkan Scorpius di ranjangnya. Mata Scorpius setengah terpejam, hanya seleret putih bola mata yang kini kelihatan di antara pelupuknya.

Rose duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Lalu dia berusaha mencabut tutup botol kecil itu, tapi tangannya gemetar.

"Sini," Al merebut botol itu dan membukakannya. "Ini," dia mengembalikannya kepada Rose.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu meneteskannya ke luka yang berdarah. Asap kehijauan mengepul ke atas dan setelah asap itu lenyap, luka itu sudah berhenti berdarah. Rose meneteskannya sekali lagi dan luka itu kini keliatan seperti sudah beberapa hari, kulit baru kemerahan membentang di atas apa yang tadinya hanya daging terbuka.

"Hanya itu yang kurasa aman untuk dilakukan sekarang. Ada mantra-mantra yang bisa membuatnya kembali utuh, tapi aku tidak berani mencobanya, aku takut akan membuatnya makin parah… dia sudah kehilangan banyak sekali darah…"

Rose menatap bagian kanan ranjangnya yang mana seprainya sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini…" kata Al lalu duduk di samping Rose. "Apa tidak kita bawa dia ke St Mungo saja? Atau rumah sakit sihir apa yang ada di sini?"

"Apa tidak masalah untuknya ber-Apparate sekarang?" Rose balas bertanya.

"Kau benar, mungkin kita harus menunggu hingga lukanya sedikit membaik dulu," kata Al kemudian.

Rose mengangguk lalu menggunakan tongkatnya untuk memperbaiki hidung Scorpius yang patah dan memulihkan beberapa bekas lukanya. Setelah selesai, dia berpaling kepada Al.

"Tidak, tidak," Al menggeleng. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Rose mengangguk. "Kau seharusnya tidak memaksanya," katanya kemudian.

"Aku tahu," balas Al. "Tapi, kupikir kalian harus menyelesaikannya bagaimana pun juga…"

"Dimana kau menemukannya, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Di sebuah hotel di pusat kota, tempat dia menginap sebelumnya," jawab Al. "Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak yang diminumnya, tapi saat aku datang, dia sudah benar-benar mabuk."

Rose mengalih tatapannya. Dia menatap Scorpius yang sekarang matanya sudah terpejam sempurna dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Rose, aku harus pergi sebentar. Aku harus membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya di penginapan Muggle itu," kata Al sambil berdiri. "Aku akan segera kembali," lanjutnya sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Kepalanya rasanya sakit bukan main, seperti baru saja dihantam palu godam raksasa. Tapi, bukan hanya kepalanya. Tubuhnya pun terasa remuk, mungkin seseorang baru saja mengutuknya dengan Kutukan Crusiatus. Dia berusaha membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Otot-otot wajahnya bahkan terasa kaku dan sulit digerakan. Dan hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnya adalah Albus Severus Potter yang meninju wajahnya. Demi Salazar, apa yang telah brengsek-Potter itu lakukan padanya?

"Scorpius?"

Suara itu, suara wanita itu. Kenapa sekarang suaranya terdengar olehnya? Tapi, tidak hanya suaranya, ketika dia sudah berhasil membuka matanya, dia menemukan sosok wanita itu sedang memandangnya. Ya, bukan hanya memandang tapi mengawasinya dengan penuh perhatian. Dia bahkan bisa melihat kecemasan berpijar di kedua netra hangat wanita itu. Tapi, tapi, apakah itu artinya wanita itu mencemaskannya? Ah, tidak. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi.

Dia lalu memejamkan matanya lagi, berusaha bangun dari mimpi menyiksa nurani ini. Namun…

"Scorpius, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sialan! Kenapa suara wanita itu terus terdengar olehnya sih?

Dia membuka matanya lagi, wanita itu tidak menghilang. Sosoknya malah semakin nyata. Dia pun ternyata bisa membaui aroma lembut vanili yang menguar dari rambut merahnya. Siluet ruangan itu pun juga semakin terbentuk dengan jelas. Dia ada di dalam sebuah ruangan, sebuah kamar. Dia terbaring di sebuah ranjang berseprai salem sekarang. Dan wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang, dia mencoba menggerakan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, tangannya, tapi ternyata tangannya digengam, tangan kanannya ternyata berada di dalam genggaman wanita itu.

"Scorpius? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya wanita itu lagi, tapi kali ini wanita itu juga mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap pipi kanannya. Dan sentuhan ini terasa sangat nyata.

Dia lalu menggerakan tangan kirinya yang bebas, meraih tangan kanan wanita itu yang bergerak di wajahnya. Dia bisa menyentuhnya ternyata. Dan wanita ini nyata.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi atau tidak, tapi jika ini mimpi maka aku tidak ingin terbangun lagi," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

Wanita bersurai merah itu sontak bercucuran air mata begitu mendengarnya, dan tanpa izinnya, wanita itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya. Dan menangis keras di dadanya. Dan dia, di tengah-tengah kebingungan ini, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain merengkuh wanita di dalam dekapannya ini, memuaskan dirinya membaui aroma vanilinya, berharap jika suatu saat nanti dia terbangun, semua itu akan cukup untuk dikenangnya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf," desis wanita itu di tengah-tengah isakannya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku…"

Dia hanya mengelus lembut punggung wanita itu sementara wanita itu terus menerus menggumamkan, "maaf, Scorpius… Maafkan aku…", berkali-kali.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hai:) Ternyata bener ya beberapa review bisa bikin semangat nulisnya. Maaf kalo masih belum memenuhi ekspektasi. Semoga menghibur kalian, terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca, apalagi kalau sampai memberikan review :)**


End file.
